The Final Stand
by SuNaginata
Summary: Good guys always finish last.. And it shows in the chapter that I'm writing! Also, the renovation has begun! I'm rewriting the old crappy chapters!
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: Konami owns the idea. I own all the characters in this fic except for when I say otherwise. Konami owns Leknaat, Luc, and Sarah.  
  
The Future Stars of Destiny By Lord Braska  
  
Prologue  
  
The year is 815 In Solis. The True Runes have been destroyed, and all people have the power to use magic without runes. On a remote island is where our story begins….  
  
"It's been such a long time. How long has it been, Luc?" A woman in a white robe said to a brown haired boy standing beside her.  
  
"400 years, milady." The boy, clad in green and brown, stated in reply. "It has been a long time. I still am grateful for you saving me and Sarah in the brink of time."  
  
"Yes. You were needed for the one special point in time, namely… now." Leknaat replied back. "The Stars of Destiny will be gathering once again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cowboy Bebop - Gateway)  
  
"Chris, get your lazy ass out of bed. It's two in the afternoon!" A boy with brown hair, a white t-shirt, and black athletic pants stated.  
  
"Drew, don't bug me! I'm going!" Chris yelled back angrily. He was tall, slender, and had shaggy brown hair. On his wall was a naginata. Drew was also of the same stature, though he had smooth, black hair.  
  
"Chris, you know how Yuna gets if we're late…" Drew said impatiently. "That's it, I'm coming in! Fire!" The bedroom door immediately became a pile of ashes. "Argh! That'll come out of MY payment!" Chris said. "Do you know how much repairing a door will cost?!"  
  
"About 400 bucks, give or take a few?" Drew sarcastically questioned.  
  
"Yeah, and do you know who's paying for it?" Chris replied.  
  
"Me?" Drew frowned, knowing what the reply would be.  
  
"Gee, you do have a brain!" Chris rolled his eyes, still angered.  
  
"Eh…" Drew put off the thought of beginning an argument with the hot-headed Chris, unless he was intent of having the naginata down his throat.  
  
"You have your weapon?" Chris asked. "We'll need it for the passing from here to New Leaf Park." Chris grabbed his naginata.  
  
"Right here." Drew said as he pointed to a dagger sheathe on his belt. He stopped in his tracks when an odd feeling went through his mind. "Hmm.. for some reason… I get this funny feeling that today is going to be a bit outta the ordinary…"  
  
------------------------------------

A/N: I reread my story, and was appalled by the poor writing quality of the early chapters, making me wonder if I wrote these while waiting for whatever it was I was smoking to wear off…. But it's back, and better than ever!


	2. The adventure begins

Disclaimers: I own all things except for Viki and Yuber. They're owned by Konami.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Adventure begins  
  
"Argh! Why are you late?" A 14 year old brown haired girl yelled. "I've been waiting for 5 minutes!"  
  
"Oh, five minutes. La Dee Da. How'd you have liken it if we were 5 more hours late?" Drew said.  
  
"Well, what did you want to show us, Yuna?" Chris asked.  
  
"This!" She said as she held up a beach ball. "I believe that you know what that is, Chris."  
  
"That's a blitzball!" Chris said. "How'd you get that?"  
  
"I bought it from a store down the street."  
  
"Great! I'm going to get one!"  
  
"You can't." said Yuna.  
  
"Why?" Chris said.  
  
"My blitzball was the last one they had in stock, and now they're out of production."  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
*Meanwhile, in a luxurious mansion in a rich neighborhood.*  
  
(Cowboy Bebop - Piano Black)  
  
"Ah." Said a 17 year old guy. "You are hacked!"  
  
The computer screen flashed, "DRUG SMUGGLING OPERATION DESTROYED."  
  
"Take that, bastard." The guy said. "You can't match up to DD!"  
  
"E-MAIL!" The computer screen flashed.  
  
"Help, Phil!" said a brown haired girl.  
  
"Serena, you know its DD online!" Phil said.  
  
"There's a colossal force headed toward Suiko! It's from another world!" Serena replied.  
  
"You're a great fighter, Serena. Why don't you do it yourself?" Phil asked.  
  
"The force is gonna land right in your hometown. I don't know if it's friendly or not, but go check it out!"  
  
"Fine. Let me get my Punisher."  
  
*  
  
*Back to Chris and his friends.*  
  
"Yuna, Chris. Look up!" Drew said. They looked up and saw a spherical figure heading towards the ground.  
  
"What is that?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Hell if I know!" Drew replied.  
  
"Get ready!" Chris yelled as the object landed.  
  
Soldiers came out of the object. They were wearing black uniforms.  
  
"Chris, go talk to them." Yuna prompted.  
  
"Why me? Alright, I'll go."  
  
"Hi!" Chris said as he approached the soldiers.  
  
"Kill!" One soldier yelled.  
  
"Murder!" Another said.  
  
"Damn." Chris said.  
  
"RUN!" Yuna screamed.  
  
(Cowboy Bebop -Rush)  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Chris said.  
  
"Looks like you guys could use some help!" DD said.  
  
"DD! It's you!" Chris, Yuna, and Drew all said.  
  
"Let's take them on!" DD said.  
  
"Now!" Chris said. "Blizzard!"  
  
"Drew, take them out with your dagger!" DD yelled.  
  
"Way ahead of you!" Drew said as he took out a soldier.  
  
"Demi!" DD yelled. The soldiers were flattened by the heightened gravity.  
  
"Whoa!" Yuna said as a soldier almost stabbed her. She just barely dodged the blade. "Didn't your mother teach you not to hurt a lady?" Yuna said as she threw her blitzball at the soldier that tried to stab her, knocking him out.  
  
"Ahhh, damn!" Chris said. "A soldier took a bloodied sword out from Chris's arm, only to find a dagger in his chest."  
  
"Ahh, Chris! Cure!" Yuna said.  
  
"Thanks, Yuna."  
  
"Don't mention it!"  
  
*  
  
"Bravo." A man in all black said. "You beat my soldiers." He had long blond hair and wore a top hat.  
  
(Final Fantasy X - Seymour's Ambition)  
  
"You want us to do the same to you?" DD asked him.  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Gladly!" Yuna yelled.  
  
*  
  
(Final Fantasy X - Challenge)  
  
"Fire!" Drew yelled. It had no affect on the man.  
  
"Yuna, let's try something out!" Chris said. "What?"  
  
"You throw the blitzball, and I'll cast Blizzard on it!"  
  
"That's a good idea actually!"  
  
"We'll call it.. Iceball!"  
  
"Iceball!" Yuna threw the blitzball, and Chris casted Blizzard on it, as the plan said. It hit the man in black right in the face. It had no affect whatsoever.  
  
"Pitiful. My turn." The man said. "Flare!"  
  
A huge blast of Fire hit Chris and the others, knocking them unconscious. It looks like the end.  
  
"Ahhh!!! Party with Hugo!" a girl in her early twenties yelled.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Viki yelled. Then she saw the evil man. "Yuber."  
  
"It's been a long time, Viki. I'll kill you now because you are powerful. And if someone powerful is alive, they could stop me."  
  
She saw the kids on the ground unconscious. She did the only thing she could do right.  
  
"Teleport!" There was a bright flash. When Yuber looked to see where Viki was, she was gone. So were Chris and the others.  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N: I hope you like it! R&R and no flames please. :-) 


	3. A friend in the big city

Disclaimers: I no own any character that you recognize from any Suikoden games! Konami do! All the characters don't belong to me either! If you want to use them, get a hold of me somehow and I'll give you a way to contact them (with their permission, of course.)  
  
Chapter 2: A friend in the big city  
  
(Chrono Cross - Track 15)  
  
"What's going on?" Chris said as he found himself in a dark room.  
  
"Chris.. I'm thirsty. can I have your blood?!" The man in black had suddenly said.  
  
"Chris!"  
  
Chris suddenly heard Yuna's voice.  
  
"Chris!"  
  
Drew's voice.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
DD's voice.  
  
*  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
Chris screamed and woke up, clonking Viki in the head.  
  
"Ow. I'm trying to heal you! What was that for?!" She screamed.  
  
"Ah!!! Who're you? Why are you in my room?!" Chris replied.  
  
"Me? I'm Viki!"  
  
"You should be thankful, Chris." Yuna said.  
  
"She came and teleported us away from that powerful man." DD continued.  
  
"Um. that man was Yuber." Viki said.  
  
"How do you know him?" Chris asked.  
  
"We used to be enemies."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"I don't know. I was celebrating Hugo winning the war."  
  
"Wait a second. Hugo, the Flame Champion?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Viki replied.  
  
"That was 400 years ago! That would make you. at least 420 years old!" Yuna said nervously.  
  
"Ummm. actually, I'm 22." Viki said.  
  
"How'd you get here then?" Drew asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was enjoying some eggs that my good friend Mamie made for the party. I used some pepper on the eggs, and it made me sneeze. The next thing I knew, I landed right by Yuna in a heap, and that's where I saw Yuber." Viki replied.  
  
"So that's how it was." Yuna said.  
  
"I sense that Yuber and his minion's are in Neo-Vinay Del Zexay. You should go and check it out." Viki said. "I'll teleport you there."  
  
"How about Yuna and me go, and the rest of you stay and man the fort." Chris said. "Ready, Viki? Teleport us!"  
  
(Cowboy Bebop - Pot City)  
  
"Whoa, this place is enormous!" Yuna said as she and Chris appeared on the street.  
  
"We have to be careful."  
  
"Hey, Chris!"  
  
Chris looked around to see who called him, and saw none other than his friend, Ryan.  
  
"Ryan! It's been a while!"  
  
*  
  
.To be continued.  
  
Who is Ryan? Why do I like pie?! One of these will be answered in the next chapter:  
  
Yuber's Mindgames  
  
Don't miss it! 


	4. Yuber's Mindgames

Disclaimers: I don't own any character from the Suikoden series. This will always remain the same! The only character that belongs to me is Chris.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yuber's Mindgames  
  
(Final Fantasy X - Rikku's Theme)  
  
"So. Ryan, what brings you here?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well, I sort of live here now." Ryan replied. "My parents got transferred from Caleria to Neo-Vinay Del Zexay!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Uh, Chris?" Yuna said. "Who's this guy?!"  
  
"Oh, this is Ryan! We went to camp together."  
  
"Oh! I'm Yuna! Nice to meet you, Ryan!"  
  
*  
  
*meanwhile, in an unknown place.*  
  
"Perfect." Yuber said. "I can get this Ryan to kill Chris and Yuna, and then DD, Drew, and Viki!" He started to cast a spell.  
  
Oh mighty Eightfold Rune, one of the 27 True Runes, Give me the strength to take control of that boy.  
  
(Cowboy Bebop - Meteor)  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!" Ryan fell to his knees and started screaming uncontrollably.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yuna asked.  
  
"In... my head! Someone's trying to take over! RUN!!"  
  
"That's it, Ryan! Fall. Fall into my clutches!!" Yuber yelled.  
  
"Oh, Ryan! Fight it! We don't want you to be controlled!" Yuna yelled.  
  
"I can't fight it!"  
  
Ryan's clothes transformed into a wear not unlike the clothes of the soldiers that Yuber led.  
  
(Final Fantasy X - Challenge)  
  
"Why do you care, Yuna?!" Ryan asked evilly. "I'll kill you! Flare!"  
  
The blast of Fire almost hit Yuna, but it never hit.  
  
"Why do you pick on girls?" A kid asked Ryan. He looked to be about sixteen. He had brown hair and was a bit taller than Chris.  
  
"Who're you?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I'm... Semper Fidelis!"  
  
"I'll call you SF!"  
  
"NO! It's Semper Fidelis!"  
  
"I don't care if your name is Stinky Luan!" Ryan interrupted.  
  
"Let's work together to defeat this enemy!" SF suggested.  
  
"Don't kill him! He's possessed!" Chris stated.  
  
"What has to be done will be done! He hurt a lady!" SF replied.  
  
"No! Don't!" Yuna and Chris both shouted together as SF charged toward their possessed friend with his sword drawn.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: I bet you're wondering how Viki, Drew, and DD are doing back at Chris's house? Please review!!! 


	5. The Mysterious Soldier

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Soldier  
  
"Wahhh!" DD just returned from a teleporting accident. He brought 2 unfortunate companions from Neo-Two River: Bianca Kobold and Makai X.  
  
"What's the big idea?!" Bianca asked, drawing her spear.  
  
"Well, I was trying to learn how to teleport from the ditz!" He pointed to Viki.  
  
"Uh." Viki looked around. "Yuna and Chris need help! Yuber's controlling Chris's friend!"  
  
"I suggest we take this 'Yuber' out." Makai suggested in a formal manner.  
  
"Hell no!" A soldier covered in black armor from head to toe busted into the room.  
  
(Suikoden 3 - Boss Battle)  
  
"We fight!" Drew declared. He slashed with his dagger, but upon it touching the armor. "My dagger broke!"  
  
"Use magic as your weapon!" Viki suggested. "Set!" Millions of heavy objects fell on the soldier. One looked familiar to DD.  
  
"H-hey! That's my computer!" It was too late. The computer was in pieces, and the soldier wasn't affected.  
  
On a closer inspection, the soldier didn't look older than Drew(judging by his height). However, they couldn't tell under the helm.  
  
"It's no use trying to fight!" Bianca yelled.  
  
"State the obvious, why don't ya?!" Drew said. "Vick, teleport us to where Yuber is!"  
  
"Go!"  
  
A/N: Boy! I feel really loved! I got one freaky-deaky review! From Auron- Mujan (thank you!). R&R! Not just the first R! 


	6. The Curse

Chapter 6: The girl's curse  
  
(Final Fantasy VIII - The Castle)  
  
"Ooomph!" DD said. "Ugh, it smells here."  
  
"I think th-that's the problem!" Viki exclaimed. She pointed to a pool of corpses.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
2 hours and many battles with zombies later.  
  
"This is the dungeon." Drew exclaimed.  
  
"How do you know that, Drew?" Makai asked.  
  
"Because it says so right there." He pointed to a sign hanging by one chain that said 'Dungeon.'  
  
"Oh."  
  
*  
  
(Chrono Trigger - A Shot of Crisis)  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a girl scream. "Lemme go!"  
  
"You will make me beautiful again." A voice that sounded like an old hag said.  
  
"Fira!" The girl seemed more than capable of handling herself.  
  
"The old hag screamed and reflected the blast.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bianca asked the hag.  
  
*  
  
"I can only leave this wretched castle if I steal the beauty of a girl. Emily here is a beautiful girl. Yuber decided that he wanted to cause chaos by making one person stay in the dungeon to steal the beauty of others. I sent my spirit to take Emily away.  
  
"Can we rid the curse off of you?" DD asked.  
  
"Well, in Yuber's Parlor, there is a dark orb. The problem is, only purely evil people can go into the room. Break the orb, and I'll return to normal. The problem is, I'll lose all the powerful magic I learned when Yuber gave me the body of the old sage. But I don't mind. By the way, my name's Aniko." Aniko explained the whole story to DD and the others.  
  
"I'll sharpshoot the orb." DD said coolly.  
  
(Kingdom Hearts - Destiny's Force)  
  
1 hour later..  
  
"Oh, no, Yuber's coming!" Emily explained. Yuber was indeed coming up the stairs. They were on the seventh floor. He was on the fourth floor balcony. Then he turned and walked into a room out of view.  
  
"Hey, where'd he go?!" Emily asked.  
  
"Looking for me?!" Yuber lunged at Emily. Viki teleported over and grabbed Emily and teleported to her original spot.  
  
"DD, you and Drew concentrate on finding the orb!" Aniko yelled.  
  
"How? I don't have a gun!?" Drew exclaimed.  
  
"Here!" Aniko casted a spell, and a paintball gun appeared in Drew's hands.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Try the couch!" Nothing  
  
The painting. Nothing  
  
"Aghhh! Firaga!" Aniko yelled.  
  
"Now, it's over, Ultimara!" Aniko continued.  
  
A giant black hole appeared over Aniko. "Viki, I need a powerful sorceress to help me with this spell. Care to do the honors?"  
  
Viki stood behind Aniko, and they both raised their arms, and motioned 'throwing' the black whole that was Ultimara.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Yuber cried in pain. He was knocked out.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Aniko immediately changed from an old hag to a beautiful 17 year old girl.  
  
"Viki, contact Yuna! Give her the OK to knock out Ryan and heal him!" Drew commanded.  
  
*  
  
"Chris, Viki said it was alright for us to attack Ryan and heal him!" Yuna said. "SF, please help us."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
SF joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!  
  
(Final Fantasy 7 - Boss Battle)  
  
SF went behind Ryan, Yuna went to the front-right side of him, and Chris went to the front-left side of him.  
  
"Charge!" SF yelled.  
  
"Witness true power!" Ryan yelled. He started zipping around the battlefield, Darkblade in front of him.  
  
"Whoa!" Yuna barely dodged the lightning bolt that is a possessed Ryan.  
  
"Now! It ends!" SF chanted a spell. "Stop!"  
  
Ryan stopped in his tracks. Yuna took the Darkblade and threw it into the air. "Blizzard!" The sword was frozen solid. It landed and shattered. Just for fun, SF quickly ran into the party store, bought a spork, and placed it in Ryan's hand.  
  
"Argh!" Ryan continued his mad attack, and SF casted Stop on him again.  
  
"Now! Yuna! Heal him!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Yes!" Yuna said. She did a strange dance, and the dark armor disappeared from Ryan.  
  
The spell on Ryan wore off, and the Darkblade reappeared, and transformed into his original weapon, a Crossbow.  
  
"Oh, hey, guys." Ryan said. Then he fainted.  
  
"Hey, he's had a rough day."  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Next Episode Preview:  
  
Aniko: So, what's going on now?  
  
Ryan: Well, all I know is that Chris gets joined by many people, all willing to help rid the world of Yuber!  
  
Aniko: That's a mouthful.  
  
Emily: Next episode:  
  
The Tenkai Star  
  
DD: You better not miss it! 


	7. The Tenkai Star

Disclaimers: Okay. I hafta mention this. I kinda didn't mention that the only characters that belong to me are Chris, Bianca, Aniko, and Makai X. Yuber and Viki belong to Konami, and the name Yuna (the character design for this fic doesn't belong to them, however) and the blitzballs belong to Squaresoft. The songs belong to, well, their respective artists. For Cowboy Bebop, that would be Yoko Kanno, for example.  
  
Chapter 7: The Tenkai Star  
  
At the ruins of Budehuc Castle.. in the inn.  
  
(Chrono Trigger - Crono's Theme)  
  
"So. you're all fighting against Yuber. I'll help you. I'm gonna get him for controlling me like a puppet." Ryan said.  
  
Ryan joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!  
  
"He'll pay!" Drew yelled.  
  
"Yee-haw!" Yuna said in a Western Voice.  
  
Drew joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!  
  
Yuna joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!  
  
"You cannot forget me!" Makai yelled.  
  
"I've got a score to settle too!" Aniko yelled.  
  
"I'll help because, well, just because I wanna!" Emily yelled.  
  
Emily joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!  
  
Aniko joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!  
  
Makai joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!  
  
"Grrrr.. You won't dare forget me!" Bianca snarled.  
  
Bianca joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!  
  
"I've come too far to back out!" DD said.  
  
DD joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!  
  
I'm klutzy, but I'll help!" Viki said.  
  
Viki joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!  
  
Meanwhile.. 415 years back in time..  
  
"Viki?" A young man walked up to everyone's favorite klutz. He had a blue shirt and jeans on. He carried a whip. "Could you teleport me to Two-River? I made a bet with a Kobold there that I'd become the master of Water magic for Riou's army. I'm going to collect my money."  
  
"Awwww.. Why don't you stay and party with us, Malcolm? We could probably get to see Eilie and Riou kiss!" Viki asked sadly.  
  
"I'll be back soon. I'm gonna buy Riou a Do-It-Yourself Tonfa Sharpener as a gift! I'm using the money from the bet to buy it!"  
  
"Oka- A." Viki began to sneeze. "Aaaaa.."  
  
"No, Viki, no!"  
  
"Achooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Malcolm landed in a heap in front of Chris.  
  
"Uhhh.. Where am I?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"You're in Budehuc Castle." Yuna stated.  
  
"Whew, that's a relief."  
  
"In 815 IS."  
  
"N-no! That ditz teleported me in time!" Malcolm screamed. Then he saw Viki.  
  
"Teleport me through time, Viki! You teleported here yourself, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but, I just sneezed and I was here! It's random, Malcolm!" Viki stated.  
  
"Damn.." Malcolm sat on the floor.  
  
"We're fighting an evil guy named Yuber. Help us, please." Viki pleaded.  
  
"Alright. But once this war's over, you'll teleport me back to 400 IS!" "Deal!"  
  
Malcolm joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!  
  
"Chris!" A masculine voice boomed through the rickety castle.  
  
"We'll join your worthy cause!!" A feminine voice boomed like the last voice.  
  
"Now, now." A woman appeared in a white robe. Viki and Malcolm recognized her.  
  
"Leknaat! How've you been?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"I'll join you, along with my two pupils, Luc," A young man in green clothing appeared. ".And Sarah." A young lady appeared. She wore a sea blue dress.  
  
Leknaat joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!  
  
Luc joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!  
  
Sarah joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!  
  
"Huh?!" Chris suddenly felt inclined to look out the window He looked in the sky, and saw himself falling. He blinked, and suddenly he was falling. He flew in the direction opposite Budehuc Castle. And on the ground, right by Yuna, was a body-double of him. The clone got an evil grin. Chris found himself on the mountain path to Caleria. He heard a voice.  
  
"Don't worry. After I've killed your friends, I'll leave them so you can see their corpses. Try as you might. You'll never make it back here before I kill them!"  
  
To be continued..  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Episode 8 Preview:  
  
(Cowboy Bebop - Cats on Mars)  
  
Chris: Okay, Yuna and the others have been getting too much attention, so the next two chapters are as good as mine!  
  
Ed: And Faye, Jet and Edward and Ein, come in!  
  
Firefly: Don't forget me! We all get chased by evil food!  
  
Chris: Uh, not 'til next episode! Jet: Next Episode:  
  
Freaky Fast Food Fight  
  
Faye: Don't miss this!  
  
Chris: Urge to kill. rising! 


	8. Freaky Fast Food Fight

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. Firefly belongs to the author of the same name. Check her stories out!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, hell." Chris found himself on the Mountain Pass to Caleria. He was lying on the ground. When he looked up, he saw a weird looking creature. A mutant hot-dog.  
  
Chapter 8: Freaky Fast Food Fight!  
  
(Cowboy Bebop - Chicken Bone)  
  
"Awww.. Crap!" A beautiful looking 18 year old girl said. "Why this way? I had to take the scenic route, didn't I!?"  
  
"Settle, Firefly!" A teenage boy said. He looked to be 16.  
  
"Ace, please. I'm on the brink of insanity. DON'T BUG ME!" Firefly flipped out.  
  
"Settle!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Whoa!" Ace pointed to an army of French Fries standing in the middle of the street. They were, what seemed like, practicing army formations. The captain looked and saw Ace and Firefly.  
  
*  
  
"Charge up your deep fat frying guns!" The captain said. The soldiers did so.  
  
"Run!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Cowboy Bebop - Cats On Mars)  
  
"I don't wanna use the DSL!" A 15 year old girl with shaggy red hair sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Ed. Ever since that black hole swallowed us up.." A purple haired girl said.  
  
"Ahh!" a masculine sounding voice yelled.  
  
"Oh, Jet's probably burned himself again." Faye said.  
  
Jet ran up the stairs in a hurry. He was a middle aged man, with a few specks of gray on his beard, which was the only hair on his head.  
  
"Mutant food!" Jet yelled. As he ran, a little bell pepper chased him. Faye took out her Glock 79 and shot it dead.  
  
"The hell?!" Faye stared wide eyed. Ed went over to the food.  
  
"Yummay!" She swallowed it in one gulp.  
  
"Did you even get the bullet out of that?!" Faye and Jet simultaneously said.  
  
"No." Ed reached into her mouth and pulled the Pepper demon out.  
  
"Nasty!"  
  
"Look out!" Ed yelled. Many mutant Bell Peppers were coming up the stairs.  
  
---------------------------  
  
(Chrono Cross - Optimism)  
  
"NO! Bad evil burger!" Chris got a reply of mustard in his eye. "Awww. shit! You little bastard!" Chris picked up his weapon.  
  
"Special Rune Power! Wanda Swords!" Chris yelled. His staff transformed into a Sword, which made copies of itself. The swords stabbed the burger dead.  
  
"Whoa!" Chris stared as the burger bled out grease. "The creator must have been a fast food cook!"  
  
"AHHHHH!" Ace and Firefly came down the road, screaming in terror. "Okay! I won't eat fast food again, God! Just wake me from the dream!" Firefly cried.  
  
"Hey!" Chris ran over. "Long time no see!"  
  
"No time for happy weapon training camp memories!" Firefly and Ace both said.  
  
-------------  
  
(Final Fantasy IX - Hunter's Chance)  
  
"Die!" Ed did a series of kicks to the frying pan the pepper was holding. "I said die, just like Faye-Faye!"  
  
"Great! Ed, let's go!" Jet yelled. "Right!"  
  
The trio ran and bumped right into Chris, Ace, and Firefly. The six immediately found themselves surrounded.  
  
"Here! I'm tired of this! I'll make lunch!!" Firefly got an angry look. "Firaga!"  
  
All of the food items were blown up.  
  
"Whoa! She knows Firaga!" Chris stared.  
  
"Yeah. She powers up when she's in a desperate situation. And when she's angry, which isn't often, mind you, she gets VERY evil!"  
  
"Idea!" Chris called everyone except for Firefly to come closer. "We'll stand in front of the enemy."  
  
"Yeah? And?" Faye got one of her cocky looks.  
  
"We make fun of her hair. If I remember her, Firefly loves her hair."  
  
"I get it!" Ace said. "We dodge her as she fires at us, so she'll attack the food with full force!"  
  
They got into a circle around Firefly.  
  
"Hey, Firefly! Your hair looks like a rat slept in it!" Chris said with a fake laugh. Firefly blasted the enemies behind him. And the Blizzaga spell spread all around the ring of enemies.  
  
"I overheard your conversation." Firefly had a stern look. Then, a second later, Chris had a stinging welt on his head. "Never insult my hair!!!!!!"  
  
"Ouch."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*  
  
-------------  
  
(Suikoden 3 - Hurry!)  
  
Chris: Hurry, guys! I need to help my friends!  
  
Faye: Wheee!  
  
Jet: She got into my whiskey again..  
  
Chris: They're as good as dead.. Stay strong guys!  
  
Next Episode  
  
Drunk Faye-Faye Blues  
  
Edward: Me, Jet-person, and Faye-Faye learn how to make magic! 


	9. Drunk FayeFaye Blues

Disclaimers: I don't own Lupin the 3rd! Konami owns all the characters from any Suikoden games.  
  
A/N: Okay, here's the deal. I am gonna use anime characters. I'm using Cowboy Bebop, Lupin The Third, and 3 other animes that I have yet to let out to the normal public! Look for familiar characters becoming stars! If you really wanna know who I'm gonna use, you can I.M. me and find out! (Begin sarcasm) I have such an active social life, so I won't be on much (end sarcasm)! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9: Drunk Faye-Faye Blues  
  
(Cowboy Bebop - The Egg and I)  
  
"I'm thirsty!" Faye moaned.  
  
"All I have is some whisky.." Jet said.  
  
"Gimme!" Faye tackled Jet and reached into his backpack. She pulled out the 12-pack of alcohol.  
  
*2 hours and 9 gallons later..*  
  
"How could she be THAT thirsty?" Firefly wondered.  
  
"Whee!" Faye ran around in circles, giggling hysterically.  
  
"Uh..oh." Ace stared. Firefly tried to stifle a giggle.  
  
"How could Faye-Faye get that drunk??" Ed started laughing.  
  
"9 Bottles will do that to you." Ace muttered.  
  
"Esuna!" Chris tried to heal Faye. "It won't work."  
  
"Woot!" Faye did her..  
  
"Happy Dance!" Faye began to do a strange dance consisting of butt-shakes, belly dances, and head wobbles.  
  
*  
  
(Suikoden - Theme of Temptation)  
  
"Hic! I will do maaaaagic!" Faye wobbled around.  
  
Ed got into Firefly's face. "Will you teach Ed to do magic?"  
  
"Sure." Firefly smiled. "Hold your hand out in front of your face. And then, visualize the magic type. Aim towards the person you wanna hit, and let it fly!"  
  
"Okie-dokie, no need to smok-ey!" Ed obeyed Firefly. Jet also listened in, and did the same. All of a sudden, Ed shot a bolt at Faye, knocking her out. Jet didn't make anything appear.  
  
"Firefly? Why can't I cast a spell like Edward did?" Jet asked.  
  
"You just aren't in tune with the forces of nature." Firefly smiled. "It'll come to you eventually. For now, just use your fists as weapons."  
  
"Let's take Faye to Neo-Karaya Village. We'll rest for a few hours, get a powerful priestess to heal her, and eat something." Ace suggested.  
  
*At Karaya Village.*  
  
*  
  
(Suikoden 3 - Wind and Ground)  
  
"Hey there!" A beautiful girl came up to the group. She looked to be no more than 20.  
  
"You're the priestess Aila?!" Ace said. "You would've had to be alive for 400 years!"  
  
"My priestess powers keep me alive!" Aila smiled. "Yeesh, I'm gonna need more power to heal Faye. Yumi, Yuiri?"  
  
"Yeah? What's up?" Yumi came to the group. Yuiri followed.  
  
"I need help healing this girl." The three priestesses chanted a strange tongue, and Faye woke up.  
  
"Whew, I feel like shit..." Faye looked around.  
  
"Everyone. We need to talk in private." Yuiri led the group into the chief's mansion.  
  
"All of you, listen to Chris." Aila turned to Chris. "Tell your story."  
  
"Well, It all started 15 years ago.."  
  
"A little later in life, Chris." Firefly began to crack up.  
  
Chris told the story of how a simple meeting in the park led to him being the Tenkai Star.  
  
"Now, Faye, Jet, Ed, Firefly, and Ace. Why did you follow Chris?" Yumi asked. "We just wanted to. Something drew us towards him." Ace said. "And we - Me and Firefly, that is - also knew him from weapons training camp."  
  
"Wait!" Firefly interrupted. "You're gonna get us to help him."  
  
"That's about the size of it." Aila said.  
  
"We'll do it." Ace said. "It'll be a good experience."  
  
*Ace joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
*Firefly joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
Faye looked around. "Okay, okay! We'll join!"  
  
*Faye joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
*Edward joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
"Wait!" Ed reached into her backpack. She pulled out a Welsh Corgi. "This is Ein!"  
  
"Woof!"  
  
*Ein joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
"You'll need a hulk like me." Jet laughed heartily.  
  
*Jet joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
"We can help. We're priestesses who excel in certain magic." Aila said. "I excel in Black Magic. Yumi is a support magician and Yuiri is a White Mage."  
  
*Aila joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
*Yumi joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
*Yuiri joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
"We'll go to Brass Castle." Yumi said.  
  
"There're more people there that can help. A thief named Lupin and his friends." Yuiri said.  
  
"Go!" Aila used her Blinking Rune to teleport the party of 10 to Brass Castle.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
------  
  
(Final Fantasy 9 - Hunter's Chance)  
  
Yuiri: Next episode, I sharpen my skills against Goemon, the expert swordsman!  
  
Chris: Don't take too long! We hafta get to Budehuc!  
  
Ed: We show up there too!  
  
Chris: If we don't hurry...  
  
Lupin: Don't worry, kiddo! Lupin the 3rd's here, so you're in good hands!  
  
Chris: Somehow, I'm not very reassured..  
  
Next episode  
  
Lupin the 3rd: Enter the Lupin!  
  
Faye: Can I go get some wine while you do your thing?  
  
Jet: You're coming too!  
  
Ein: Woof! 


	10. Lupin the Third: Enter the Lupin

Disclaimers: I no own any anime characters or Suikoden characters!  
  
(Cowboy Bebop - Sax Quartet)  
  
The group was on the Grasslands-Zexen border. They could see Brass Castle even as far away as there.  
  
"Wow!" Ed said. "This place is biggity-big-big!"  
  
"Sweet!" Firefly said.  
  
"I wanna go to the casino!" Faye said.  
  
"And waste all the money that Chris gave us? Woolongs are worthless in the past!" Jet scolded.  
  
"We're here just to find Lupin, and get to Budehuc!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Let's make fake names for ourselves. We don't know who's a Yuber minion and who isn't. But, I know one thing about grunts. They have no brains. They wouldn't remember a description of us even if they had a wanted ad of Chris stapled to their own heads." Ace said.  
  
"Uh huh." The group agreed.  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter 10: Lupin the Third: Enter the Lupin  
  
The group went to the gates. The soldiers stopped them. "Who are you people??"  
  
"I'm Tom Ato." Chris said.  
  
"Tira Misu's my name." Firefly said.  
  
"I'm Francoise Appledelhi." Edward said.  
  
"I'm Ceaser Salad." Ace said.  
  
"Van Illa." Jet said.  
  
"Sherry Pie!" Faye said.  
  
"I'm Miss Tori Meet." Yumi said.  
  
"I'm Ann Chovy." Yuiri said.  
  
"And I'm Lady Aila. The priestess of Karaya. I'm here on business."  
  
The group nodded. Then, as if Lady Luck had it in for them, Ein jumped out of 'Francoise's' backpack.  
  
"Ein!"  
  
"Arrest them! The guard said. "We've got a group of animal smugglers here!"  
  
---------------------  
  
Chris was in a cell with Firefly. He had no idea where the others were. And worst off, Firefly was singing. She had a beautiful voice, but he wasn't in the mood for the solemn song that was emanating from her lips.  
  
"Firefly, STOP SINGING!" Chris yelled. She ignored him and continued.  
  
"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows, but Jesus."  
  
Chris proceeded to hit his head against the cell wall.  
  
(Lupin the III - Lupin III)  
  
"Gah! Later!" A man in a red sport coat said. He was followed by a woman in shorts and a tank top, a man in a black suit, and a robed man carrying a sword.  
  
"Help!" Aila yelled as they passed by her cell. The robed man took his sword out and slashed the bars, slicing them into two. "You're free."  
  
"Help my friends!"  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
*  
  
I'm heading to a tournament." The robed man said.  
  
"I wanna join! I'm gonna test my skills against yours." Yuiri said enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay. I look forward to it." The man in the robes said. "My name's Goemon Ishikawa."  
  
"I'm Fujiko Mine." The woman said.  
  
"Lupin the Third, world's greatest thief!" The man in the red sport coat said.  
  
"Daisuke Jigin. But everybody calls me Jigin." The man in black said.  
  
"Will you join our cause?" Chris asked.  
  
"What cause?" Jigin asked.  
  
"Well.." Aila explained the story to the group of thieves.  
  
"I'll get this Yuber guy. That's just plain nasty. Hurting kids!" Lupin said.  
  
*Lupin joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
"I'll join." Jigin said.  
  
*Jigin joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
"How 'bout you, Fuji-cakes?" Lupin said.  
  
"Ahh.. No." She replied coldly. "It's probably just some kiddie game."  
  
"H-hey!!" Chris said. "You don't know what we've gone through!"  
  
"Okay, I'll join for now. But if this is bogus, I'll leave."  
  
*Fujiko, err.. temporarily joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
"I will join the entourage if Yuiri can get to the Semifinals of the tourney."  
  
---------  
  
"Good luck!" Aila said to Yuiri and Goemon. "Be careful. I sense an enmity around here."  
  
"Let's find our seats!" Yumi said.  
  
--------  
  
Jet stumbled up the steps. "Why did I volunteer to carry all of their snacks?!" He thought. "Well, these are mostly Ed's snacks, but."  
  
"The first match!! Goemon Ishikawa versus Mirai Bashinko!" Goemon entered the ring, followed by a beautiful young woman. Mirai had streaming black hair, and had normal clothes on. She looked to be about 18.  
  
"Please, before the fight, allow me to ask you something." Mirai said. "I have the power to see the future to some extent. Can I join the Stars of Destiny?"  
  
"Well." Goemon was interrupted.  
  
"Ask her if she wants to join the Stars of Destiny!!" Chris yelled from the stands.  
  
"Well, that answers my question!" Mirai said.  
  
*Mirai joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
"Let the battle begin!" The announcer said.  
  
"I forfeit." Mirai said. "I've done what I came for."  
  
"Goemon wins by default!"  
  
-----------------  
  
"The enmity.." Aila said. "I'll be back soon."  
  
"The enmity, I'm guessing." Faye said.  
  
"Yeah." Aila replied.  
  
"I'm coming too." Faye said.  
  
"Okay. But this thing is really powerful."  
  
"I'm ready. Better me than you, right?" Faye smiled.  
  
"Don't say that. Everyone's important to the world, whether they're priestesses, gamblers, thieves, whatever."  
  
"I'll remember that." Faye said.  
  
-------  
  
"Fight 2: Mishar Gulskilata versus Jorge Clemenceau!"  
  
While this fight was going on, Aila and Faye crept into the fighter's lounge. They approached a blonde fighter with camouflage clothes on. "Excuse me, Miss. Dixie Normous?"  
  
"What?!" Normous said.  
  
"We're reporters for the Budehuc Times. What is your reason for joining the tournament?" Faye said.  
  
"I can't tell. As a member of the Nasty Name 7, I have to keep a zipped lip."  
  
"N-Nasty Name 7?!?!?!?!?" Aila's face turned dead white. "You're Yuber's elite group!!"  
  
"And you're a punk that I was sent to kill. I might as well get rid of you now."  
  
"Close your eyes!" Mirai yelled. She threw a card, which emanated a brilliant light that blinded Normous. "Run!"  
  
"I won't let you go!" Dixie said. "Initialize the Dragon!"  
  
Aila heard this, and panicked. "We have to evacuate everyone!"  
  
"Allow me!" Mirai threw another Tarot Card down, which turned into a Megaphone. She picked it up. "Everyone, evacuate the arena now!" There was a rush of people from all over the arena. Chris and the others met up with Mirai and the others. "What's going on?!"  
  
"A Yuber minion is here! She's gonna summon a dragon to destroy us!"  
  
"Half of us should stay to fight, and the other half should go to Budehuc!"  
  
"What's the party gonna be?" Ace asked.  
  
"I hafta be in the Budehuc party!" Chris said.  
  
"I'll go with Chris!" Ed said.  
  
"Goemon and the priestesses can stay here." Mirai suggested. "As for me, I'm going with Chris."  
  
"And me and Ace! And Ein too!" Firefly said.  
  
"Okay, my party is Ace, Firefly, Mirai, Ed, and Ein."  
  
(Final Fantasy IX - Assault of Dragon)  
  
"Later!" Ed yelled, and they ran off.  
  
"I'll help you!" A teenage boy said. "I have some skills that could help ya!"  
  
"Sounds good! By the way, what's your name?" Jet asked. "Andrew Darsanto. But you can call me Andrew."  
  
*Andrew joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
"I suppose I may as well join." Fujiko said.  
  
*Fujiko joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
"I will too." Goemon said.  
  
*Goemon joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*  
  
The dragon slashed at Goemon, who just barely dodged it.  
  
"Champion Attack!" Yuiri and Goemon did a unite attack. Goemon put his sword into Yuiri's Crossbow. She fired, and a mystical aura surrounded the the dragon, killing it.  
  
The group looked around for Normous. "She's gone."  
  
-----------------  
  
*  
  
"We're here!" Chris said. "I hope I'm not too late."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Episode Preview:  
  
Aniko: Finally, we get a chapter to ourselves!  
  
DD: Alleluia!  
  
Yuna: This is the final battle! For this season, anyways.  
  
Drew: What are the seasons called again?  
  
Ryan: Season 1 is called Introduction, and Season 2 is called Regroup.  
  
All: Ahhh.  
  
Mirai: Next Episode:  
  
The Big Fight In The Big Castle, part 1  
  
Emily: Get your weapons ready, loyal viewers! 


	11. Big Fight in the Big Castle

A/N: Look, let's get down to it. I know I haven't been the best writer. Hell, I sucked balls compared to RySenkari, Blooknaberg, NessacusGirl, Dixxy Mouri, Absolut Emai and a lot of the other writers around. But, guess what? I'm going to strive to make this good, if I ever hope to make it into an anime (which is why there are songs I want to play). Let's just hope the creators of the many animes featured on here will be happy to let me use their characters. Another thing, with all this hype about media companies suing you over Kazaa/Morpheus/Grokster/Fileshare downloads, well, that's only if you have songs licensed by them. Columbia can't do dick if you have Final Fantasy songs on your KaZaA. I may have 1200+ songs, but in reality, I only have 50 they could sue me for. If the Final Fantasy songs are such a problem, let Nobuo Uematsu do something about it. If he wanted everyone to get rid of his song, then I would comply, just as I would for the Columbia songs. But the fact of the matter is, the producers can't sue you for downloading Japanese music files, unless they're under contract with that producer. 

            One last thing. I've been hearing that not many of you listen to the songs I pick out. If you just don't want to download them, then e-mail me, and I'd be happy to send them to you before I release a new chapter. I will be releasing an update reminder for those who want to know when my wondrous story will be updated. If you want in, by all means, sign up in your review, which better not be a flame, because if it is, I will send my SISTER to scream random babblings into YOUR EAR, and laugh at you while she does so!

Disclaimers: (God, I'm so sick of repeating these.) I don't own any Konami, Rumiko Takahashi, Monkey Punch, or Shinichiro Watanabe characters! The term 'blitzball', the name 'Yuna', as well as most of the spells featured in here, are owned by Squaresoft-Enix.

(Tenchi Muyo –Tokimi IS Watching)

A dark castle. Cold, desolate, and lifeless. One dark entity graced the darkness. She wore a purple dress, with an ugly ton gallon-purple hat. Her eyes were like the eyes of the Diablo himself. She confronted a man in black, one we all know as Yuber. "Yuber…. You have something for me, as was in the mail?"

"Yes, you're a great sorceress." Yuber stared into Murdock's face. "I've seen you attack and destroy 50 monsters with your weak Blizzard Spell alone. If you'd like to be even more powerful, join me, and allow your elite Zodiac Soldiers to work for me." Yuber smiled slyly_._ _This'll be like taking candy from a baby. I'll use the help of this fool to get more power for myself, and then I'll take her out._

"….I heard that." Murdock revealed another power: mind reading. "Sigh, okay, but I'm getting half of whatever it is your looking for." This would not be an easy fight for Chris and his buds. They had trouble with Yuber, Blade, and Dixie as it was….

Chapter 11: Big Fight the Big Castle

Emily was taking a well-deserved nap. She deserved it after all the shit she went through in Yuber's mansion. In her dreams, she saw, what she pieced together from Drew's description, Blade. She saw him take out Drew, Yuna, her sister Tracy, and her friends Kevin, Shauna, and Billy, and her lost brother, Kenji. Then, she woke up, and saw Blade over her also.

"Agh! You're… Blade!" Emily yelled hysterically. She swooped up, her raven hair flying. She stood up, and equipped her Claw. "Of course, if you've come to kill me, you don't know what you're up against!"

(Final Fantasy VII – Birth of the God)

"I didn't think I was up against much. I'll be done with you in 30 seconds." Blade scoffed at her. An elite soldier like him could easily take out a little girl with a simple Spiked Knuckle. But, he never did fight a girl like her. She could be a challenge. He felt her aura: pure. Her heart? Pure. 

"Blade! I'll do this for the people that helped me! Drew, Viki, all of them! I know what you did to them! You killed them!" Emily sobbed.

"Did I? I simply put them into a trance-like state. They're simply in a deep sleep. Too bad I wasn't able to pick off Tracy." 

_Whew… at least she and Papa are okay…._ Emily thought.

"Of course, your father sacrificed himself for her!" Blade laughed, as though the sadness was his joy. Emily screamed in sadness.

"You… killed him?! My father! Dead! Because of you! He'll be the last person you KILL!!!!!!!!!!!" Emily shined a bright aura, and her hair turned a bright shade of green. She shone with a Holy Aura, this was the legendary…. Super Mode! The great power that arises when you're overcome by great pain! "Blade! Eat this, asshole! Tough Love!" Emily formed her arms in a circle, and a pink heart beam appeared. It shot right through Blade. He was down, but not out. This pure aura definitely hurt him, both in ego and vitality. "How's that?! I have many more coming!" Emily was enraged. She was determined to get revenge for everyone Blade hurt.

"Tri-Force Slash!' Blade lunged at Emily with swords in hand. Emily sidestepped easily. 

"You won't quit!" Emily held out her palm, and chanted a spell. In a second or two, a pink blade appeared in her hand. "Heart Blade! This pure katana will take out your dark essence!" Emily lunged at Blade, and sliced him into 3 with 2 simple slashes. It was the end of Blade. Emily fell out of Super Mode. She searched the castle, and found Drew and the others on beds downstairs. They wouldn't wake up. Emily ran outside, and yelled for help.

*

(Naruto – Wind)

"Emily!" Chris yelled, with the rest of his friends behind him. Emily fell into his arms. "Chris… It was awful! That bastard Blade… killed my papa! And put Drew and Yuna and all the others into a sleeping trance!" Yumi perked up. 

"Emily, I have just the thing for that." Yumi proclaimed. "It's a medicinal herb, called 'Caffeine.'" Yumi held up some beans. "Or, call it, coffee. The drink of every active soul on the face of the earth! Nature's way of saying, get the hell outta bed!" Yumi went into the kitchen, made some coffee, and went into the basement bedroom. She poured some of the coffee into each of their mouths, and within seconds, they were awake. Then, a siren began to blare outside. Aila focused into the spirit world to see what the commotion was. "A... mob of Yuber-controlled cops! Get outta here!" Aila yelled.

"Emily.. You and Yuna and Firefly get outta here!" SF said. "We'll take care of them!"

"No way!" I'm staying!" Yuna yelled. "I'm not leaving Chris's side!" Yuna smiled. "And besides, we're destined!"

"We're not leaving either!" Emily yelled. "I refuse! I'm getting my revenge for Papa!"

"Yeah!" Firefly yelled. "Kudos to that!" SF tried to pick Firefly up and throw her out a basement window and into safety, but Firefly saw what was coming, and ran into the crowd of people. Emily didn't. SF picked her up, and threw her out the basement window. He then locked it, and yelled, "Get out of here!!!"

*

(.hack//SIGN – Open your heart)

"Sigh…. Everyone…. Thank you….." Emily ran off into the dust.

------------------

Yuber didn't want any bullshit from the enemies. He ordered the house to be asphyxiated, putting the heroes into a deep sleep, without even being able to fight back.

----------

*

(Trigun – Fool's Paradise)

To Be continued….

Emily: When the going gets tough, the tough get going. A good person always told me that. The tough ones kept me safe, and allowed me to be free for another day. But I cannot allow them to selflessly give themselves up like that. I must do something about it. 

Next Episode

                                                        Friends 'Til the End

Emily: Ryan Senkari, the valiant one who cares about friendship.


	12. Norwin and Mr Mugger

A/N: WHO'S READY TO READ SOME MORE 'THE FINAL STAND?!' *crickets chirp* Sigh….. Okay then. I didn't get ONE stinking review! PLEASE review my stuff! I love to get reviews, but flames are big nonos. Never flame me, or I do something about it…. *thinks* Ummm… *thinks harder* I really don't know what that something is yet, but it'll be big and scary! Oh, and simdork the author (I'll leave your name out), you leave one more flame for me, and I will hurt you. SEVERLY.

Disclaimers: God!! Just look at chapter 10! That explains everything, for gawd sakes!

(Final Fantasy IX – Loss of Me)

"Sigh…" Emily couldn't believe the others let her escape. She was free for another day, but what would happen if the police realized she was gone? They would hunt for her, like rabid dogs on bloodied meat. Emily decided that the time was now. She should do something about it. She wouldn't give up on her friends so easily. "Chris…" She remembers his comforting her. "Yuna…" She remembered Yuna's sheer determination to stay and help fight and protect Emily. "Drew…." She remembered the selfless boy that risked himself to help her. "Everyone… I'll find a way to help you. I promise, from the bottom of my heart." She looked out over the lake. She stood up, and soaked her hair with the lake water. "Whew, that hits the spot!" 

*

Chapter 11: Norwin and Mr. Mugger

Emily walked to the nearest town: Norwin, the border town famous for being bordered to the Northern Badlands, a home for thieves, smugglers, and larcenists. This made the girl feel a little less then safe. But the people welcomed her with open arms and a big 'Hello!', which made her feel a bit more secure. She checked in for a room at the Inn, but then realized there was no money to pay for the room. She was screwed! What would she do? She went down to the café to sit and think about it, and what she should do to get Chris and the others out of prison. She sat at a table, right across from a brown haired, tall teenage boy, wearing a black shirt, red pants, and had a rainbow sword strapped to his back. Emily looked up at him. He saw her look up, and he saw the thoughtful look in her eyes. "What's up?" He asked.

"Sigh… It's been a living nightmare!" My buddies were sent to Soniere Prison, and I booked a room in the hotel without any money, so they're gonna have my head as payment, and.. Well, I'm financially unsound, and I have no way to save my buddies 1500 MILES away."

"Wait, hold up. You said Soniere?" The boy stopped her. "My girlfriend's there! She was arrested… for poking a cop." Hearing this caused Emily to burst out in laughter.

"Poking a cop?! That's gotta be the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Who in their right mind would poke a cop?!" Emily yelled, laughing, and creating quite a scene that people were staring at.

"Err… Gabby isn't exactly in her right mind. She's really lighthearted and free." The boy said, sweatdropping. "I'll make you a deal, you help me get Gabby out, and I'll help you get your friends out also, AND pay your way for the hotel room, if you'll let me stay too. Oh, I should go get 2 train tickets for us." The boy said. "Wait, I haven't even gotten your name…."

"Emily. Emily Telpsino. And you?" 

"Ryan, Ryan Senkari, but everybody calls me Ry." He got up, and left. 

"Yawn…. I'm so tired…." Emily said. "Eh, I'll leave a note with the cashier to tell him that I'm at the hotel…."

-------------------

Ry was down at the train station, picking up tickets. Little did he know that there was someone sneaking up on him…. A mugger. Ry dropped his sword on accident, and turned around to pick it up. Two words came to the vice's mind: Oh, and shit. He stood motionless when Ry looked at him. "Oh, you don't have to mug me. I'll give you some money. Go and buy yourself dinner." Ry threw a small sack with 5000 potch at the mugger. The mugger picked it up, and looked in. REAL MONEY!

"T-thank you!" The mugger ran off. Ry walked back to the hotel. _Maybe… I'll return the favor to that boy…. _The thief thought.

-----------------

Emily was in the shower. It had been such a long time since she was clean. She began to sing a hit song she heard on a CD Tracy let her borrow. 

(Melanie Doane – Still Desire You)

_You, you leave me wanting more_

_Leave me waiting at the door_

_You leave a lot to be desired_

_You, Leave a lot of things unsaid_

_Sometimes I say them in my head_

_You leave a lot to be desired_

_You never make me eggs in the morning_

_We never do it on the floor_

_You never tell me how good I'm lookin'_

_You don't bring me flowers anymore_

_You leave a lot to be desired_

_But I still desire you_

_And no matter what you do_

_I will still desire you_

_You, like to fight about stupid stuff_

_Leave the seat up if you must_

_You leave a lot to be desired_

_You don't know lingerie from laundry_

_You don't know things that turn me on_

_You don't know Pepsi ads from poetry_

_You don't sing me any love songs_

_You leave a lot to be desired_

_But I still desire you_

_And no matter what you do_

_I will still desire you_

_So you will never be a star_

_So you don't drive a real cool car_

_Sometimes it seems like we're at war_

_Then I want you even more_

_You leave a lot to be desired_

_But I still desire you_

_And no matter what you do_

_I will still desire_

_You leave a lot to be desired_

_But I still desire you _

_And no matter what you do_

_I will still desire you._

_*_

Emily, when she was done singing, walked into the main room with a robe on, and Ry was sitting there. "Nice concert." Emily glared at Ry.

"YOU WERE HERE?! I don't like for anyone to hear me sing!" Emily began to walk into the room, and then glared back at Ry. "You become a peeping tom, and you'll have had it." Ry swallowed hard, then turned on the TV. A special news broadcast was on. "Be on the lookout for this convict: Emily Telpsino, wanted for escaping the law." It showed a picture of Emily, with mean looking eyebrows drawn in. "She is presumed to be armed and dangerous. Reward will be given for the apprehension of this crook…. Either dead or alive." Ry got up in a flash, and ran to the door. He opened it, and Emily dropped her towel. "YOU PERV!" Ry quickly slammed the door. He now had to figure out how to break the news to her before she killed him and became wanted for murder also. "He walked up to the door, and knocked on it. "Emily, I have some bad news…." Emily peeked her head out. "What, can't find a funeral home for after I kill you!?" Ry backed off. "Well, you're wanted by the cops." Emily looked at him, as if comprehending what he just said. 

"I'M WHAT?!" Emily freaked out. "Great… Freaking terrific."

"Don't worry, Emily. Get dressed, and we'll make a break for the train tomorrow." Ry said, comforting her, completely forgetting that she was in the nude. He walked out. His young eyes! Not so young anymore!

-----------------------

Later…. 

The bandit that Ry helped snuck into the hotel room. He woke Emily and Ry up. "Kids! The coppers are after you two! Since that boy gave me money, I've decided to help you out!" The bandit said without taking a breath in between a word. Emily shot up. Ry didn't move, only made soft, calm breaths. Emily stood up. "I know what'll wake him up." She moved up to his ear, took a deep breath, and…. "RY! WAKE UP! GABBY'S IN TROUBLE!" Ry woke up with a start. "What?! Where?!" Ry looked around. "Emily! That was mean!"

"Ry, we gotta get outta here, Mr. Mugger here told me that the police are after us!" Emily yelled. "Okay, let's go!"

---------------------------------------------------

"Man! The place is swarming with cops!" Ry looked off a bridge. The cops looked up at him. "Oh. Shit. Run. Now." Emily looked over. "Naw, it ain't you they're after." The cops yelled. 

"There she is!" "It's Emily Telpsino!"

"Okay, now we're in trouble!" Emily yelled. The thief was long gone when Emily turned around, but he left them a rooftop map to get to the train station and a note saying, "Good Luck!"

(Final Fantasy VIII – The Mission)

"Run!" Emily grabbed Ry's hand, and the two of them began to run. They found a ladder, and got up to the rooftops of Norwin. "Let's go! We have a ways to walk!" Little did they know that the police were after them. In fact, they were just climbing up the ladder. "Get back here, brats!"

"Who're YOU callin' a brat?!" Ry said. He pulled out his sword. "Tres Flores!" Ry ran at the soldiers, slashing them and causing flower petals to scatter everywhere. The soldiers revealed their true form: bounty hunters, all dressed in black. "RUN!" Ry and Emily looked at each other, nodded, and ran for their lives. They then jumped off a rooftop right by the train station. They quickly boarded, and breathed a sigh of relief.

------------------------------------------

*

(Cowboy Bebop – Time to know ~ be waltz)

Ed was stuck in her cell, but she had a plan. Lure the guards, and get herself out using her good old-fashioned cat reflexes. Hell, she could try. Or just bribe the guard. "YOO-HOO! Mr. Guard! You wanna let me out?" The guard walked up to her. He got in her face. "You wanna get out?" Ed nodded. "YOU REALLY WANNA GET OUT?" Ed nodded more. "IS YOUR DESIRE TO GET OUT SO GREAT, THAT YOU'D KILL SOMEONE FOR IT?!" Ed nodded more, even though the killing part wasn't true. The guard smiled, and flipped the keys around. Ed quickly reached out and grabbed the keys, then casted Sleepra on the guard, knocking him into Dreamland for a bit. She freed herself, then put the guard's uniform on over her own clothes. They were a bit big, so she hacked at them with safety scissors, leaving them ragged and torn. "I gotta go find Yuna. She went…. Umm… thataway!" Ed ran up the stairs to her left.

-----------

*

(Final Fantasy VIII – My Mind)

Yuna and Chris were in the same cell. Yuna was staring into the ceiling, deep into thought. She turned to Chris. "Chris… What's gonna happen to us? They might erase our memories and force us to work under Yuber." She took a deep breath. "I don't want any of that to happen. I want to be free. Be able to have fun and BE A TEENAGER! All of us, me, you, Drew, and DD, we could go back to our normal lives. Me being a rambunctious spaz, you being funny, Drew being, well, Drew, and DD, being like an older brother." Chris put his hand on her shoulder. "I want that to happen to. But… it can't, all because of Leknaat and her choosing me to be the Tenkai Star. Dammit! This ain't fair! I'm not gonna follow a fate that someone laid out for me! I will help her out, but I'm doing it my own way, and not following her orders! Do you believe in my choice, Yuna?" Chris looked over. Yuna had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "Oh…" He stroked her hair. "I'll let you rest."

To be continued…

-------------

Next Episode Preview!

Emily: Yeah, me and Ry are at Soniere, but we figure out that because of my escaping, they've separated our group, to prevent our forces from regroping!

Ry: Did you just say REGROPING instead of, regrouping?

Emily: That I did. *smiles devilishly*

Ry: Weird. Anyways, after we free our friends, they set bounty hunters after us! The Night Flare!

Emily: Their leader, Psyche, is an evil teenager who either has serious issues, or a bug up his butt, or both!

Psyche: …. I heard that. 

Emily: NO you didn't!

                 Next episode:

                              The Night Flare and Ed's folly!

Gabby: It's a chase, a mace, and Ace of Base! *

--------------------------

A/N: Yes, I promise some Ace of Base in the next chapter! If you don't know who they are, they're a pop-rock band from the mid-90's who sing one of my personal favorites, _I Saw The Sign._ SOMEBODY REVIEW MY FREAKING STORY, or I shall call you all commies and laugh at your lack of privacy because Primer Gorbachev barges into your personal and social lives! See ya! OH! If the reason you don't wanna review is because you're afraid I'll put you on my mailing list, don't worry. I forgot to mention that I only put you on if you SPECIFY it. Okay, later!


	13. Soniere: Martial Law and Loss

(Final Fantasy X-2 – Yuna's Ballad)

"Come on…!"Emily whispered to Ry and a teenage girl they met coming off the bus station. She was Robin Sena. She wore a sleeveless red t-shirt and jeans. She carried a pair of sunglasses, and also, carried a staff. "Hey, Robin, I have a question! Why do you have the staff?" Emily asked. "This holds powers… I have tremendous powers of my own, most of them allowing me to use Fire Crafts and Fire spells such as Fira, but this staff helps me harness my dormant abilities of the other elements and master them. Watch." She held the staff up. "Blizzaga!" She casted a chilly blast at A wall in Soniere Holiday Inn. "Here, Emily, hold this." Emily took the staff. Robin held up her hand. "Blizzara!" The force was much lighter than the Blizzaga. "See? My staff amplifies my power."  Emily looked outside. It was amazing…  The whole town, all of it, was a slave to this prison.

Chapter 12: Soniere Prison: Martial Law and Loss

They continued to walk in, only to be greeted by a few soldiers based at the entrance. "Stop!" 

*

(Suikoden II – Gothic Neclord Arranged Version)

"I don't think so! Turbid Current!"  Ry slashed at the soldiers, causing them to call for back-up. "Emergency!" They were cut short as Emily and Robin both casted Fira on them.

"Yeah! Now, let's go in there and free the others!" Emily yelled. "Oh, Robin, why ARE you helping us?" Robin looked down. "Someone very important to me was jailed. I don't know where, but I was told it was in a huge prison town, so I assumed…" 

"Wait? 'Told?' You have an informant?" Ry asked. Robin nodded. "Actually, I have many. I am from a witch hunting station called the STN-J. It was believed I was a user of crafts, but it turns out I'm part witch. It explains my magical prowess. I was eventually hunted by my own crew, but they turned against the Solomon factory and came to my side. That was when Amon was jailed… I went back to HQ two months after the incident separated me and Amon from them, but they hadn't heard anything from him either. That is, until our hacker, Michael Lee, found a choppy recording of what appeared to be him." Robin pulled out a non-linear streamed cell-phone. She pressed a button, and a small LCD screen popped up. On it, a blurry image of a man in black, talking to some guards.

'I'm telling you, I'm innocent! I just want to see my crew again…" The man pleaded.  The cops scowled. "You're heading to the lovely little BZZZTTTT pr-static." Amon looked up. "Help me… I just want to see Robuzz." The tape ended.

"Robin…" Emily looked to her newly-found friend. "We'll find him. Yuber's behind this, I know it. As you both know, he's the reason I'm on this hell quest. And I have a confession to make… I'm not a nomadic girl. I'm actually a princess of the Telpsino family…" Ry and Robin gasped. "I've been traveling with royalty! How cool is that?!" 

*

(Chrono Cross – Another World)

"My full name is Emily Maria Carol Annabelle Telpsino III. I was born and raised in Dengridst, The Fire Capital. I hated royal life, and so I left my sister Tracy and father, the King, in Dengridst. I often trained with my friends Kevin, Lars, and all the other kids in the town, so I'm skilled in Arcana arts, White Magic, Black Magic, and thief dagger melee fighting. Anyways, I had two objectives: Find my long lost brother Kenji, and to do what I could to save the dying world from dying. I can't do much with these hands alone, so I decided to join Chris and the others when they finally saved me from Yuber. Together, I know that we can save the world. Ryan Senkari," Emily turned to Ry. "…and Robin Sena." Emily looked at Robin. "I want to make a difference, and I think you two could help me in my quest for salvation… Can I count on you to join the Stars of Destiny?" Ry nodded. "YEAH! I'm sure Gabby will agree!" 

*Ry joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*

*Robin joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*

*Though not here, Gabby, Amon, and Tracy all joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*

All of sudden, an enormous rumbling was felt. A giant soldier stomped up the stairs.

*

(Final Fantasy VIII – Maybe I'm A Lion)

"Damn!" Ry yelled. "Emily, Robin, you two go on ahead! I'll wipe the buffoon!" Emily snickered. "Bad choice of words, dude." Ry realized what he had said. "Oh, screw it, this freak is going down! Girls, go!" Robin and Emily ran down, but before they did, Robin stopped to cast Mighty Guard on Ry, and she used Scan on the enemy. "Ry! Use Magical Attacks!" Ry nodded. "GO!" Emily and Robin ran down the stairs. When they turned the corner, they saw the new kid, Andrew. "Yo… Andrew, right?" Emily said. She hadn't really known him well. "Emily, the others are down below, and they're gonna be executed! Just save them, and forget me!" Emily made the connection that Andrew was a pretty good guy. "Robin?" The Witch nodded. "Flare!" She melted the bars, and Andrew escaped. An alarm sounded, and a woman came through the wall. She wore a gaudy dress of purple, and wore a large aristocratic hat. Robin recognized her. "Maria Murdock…. S-Class Witch! You're one of the most wanted witches of this time!" Robin and Andrew stood up to Murdock. Andrew looked over at Emily. "Emily, you go! This is your story! The only one who can save the others is you! Chris, Yuna, Lupin, Yumi, all of them are counting on you!"  Emily nodded, and ran. 

-----------

"Hey! Stupid! Have a taste of what I got!" Ry yelled. He was severely weak, and he didn't know if he could survive. Still, talking big gave him a bit of extra energy. "Firaga!" The big oaf screamed in pain, and punched Ry out. The hulk then proceeded to pick Ry up, and bend him. A figure stepped out of the wall. This time, it was Yuber. "Now, now. We can use him." The oaf put Ry down, and Yuber put his hand on Ry's head. "Forget it all. You live to serve me." Ry opened his eyes, and smiled a smile deeper than darkness. 

--------

Meanwhile, Edward was having her own adventure… 

"Whoo-hoo!" Ed casted Thunder on all who dared oppose her. And she was a surprisingly good mage. "Ed ran up the stairs, until she saw a cell. Inside was a pretty black-haired girl. "Hello!!" Edward looked at the girl from outside the cell. "I'll get you out!" Ed reached into her newly made shreds of warden clothing, and pulled out a master key. She opened the cell. 

*

(Chrono Trigger – Black Omen)

Emily ran down the stairs. Not watching where she was going, she ran straight into Edward. "Ow!" Both girls said as their faces collided. Gabby chuckled. "Thank you." Gabby's voice was pure and kind. "Uhhh... who are you two?"

"I'm Emily, and she's Edward. Yes, she made the name herself." Emily said. Edward had an accomplished look on her face. Gabby nodded. "I want to get out of here… But I can't just leave the others behind. Nobody should be forced into this prison. Well, let's go! I'm quite skilled with Red Magic." Gabby said.

----------

"Die!" Murdock casted Ultima on Andrew and Robin. Robin managed to knock away the blast, but she was getting weak, and wouldn't be able to keep the defense up much longer. Andrew pulled out his dual swords. "Thunder Blade!" He ran up to Murdock and slashed her. "Her face became static-ridden, showing that she was just an illusion. "Let's go! We gotta help Emily!" Robin yelled. The two of them ran down the stairs.

------

*

(Trigun – Nerve Rack)

"OUTTA OUR WAY!" Emily yelled. They ran through crowds of soldiers. Gabby and Emily casted spells on them as they ran by, and Emily held out her claws to slash at them. They heard a familiar voice when they cleared out the floor. "Wait!" Robin and Andrew ran down the stairs. "Let's go together!" The five of them ran down the stairs, and subsequently hit a dead end. "This must be the last floor…" Andrew observed. Robin felt air come from the wall. "Or is it…" She laid an L-Bomb on the floor, and it blew up, revealing another floor. "They did a real bang-up job trying to hide this floor from us…" Emily joked. 

"Help!" A feminine voice yelled. Andrew, Emily, and Ed all looked at each other. "Yuna!"

*

(Chrono Trigger – Boss Battle)

"Yuna, we're coming!" Emily yelled. There was an Aka Manah demon inside the cell. Chris was fighting the thing off, but to no avail. 

"Naginata Rounder!" Chris swung his staff around like a naginata spear and hit the demon, who responded with a Firaga spell. "Damn!" Robin opened the cell with a Fire spell, and the party jumped in to help Chris. This prompted the demon to pull out a sword, one that Gabby immediately recognized. "That's Ry's sword! Could this demon be… Ry?!"

*

(Final Fantasy VIII – Compression of Time)

"Quite observant." Yuber walked through the wall. "Yes, only his only memory is of being born and raised as a demon. Humans are his enemy, and he serves only me. It's a product of Murdock's transformation process. I erase the memory, she changes them into demons, and then gives them memories of a demon. The only thing they know is to serve me." Chris clinched his teeth. "You bastard…" Edward looked up. "Yuber, you're a meanie!" Gabby looked down. "You… Ry!" She ran up to Ry. "No, it's too dangerous!" Robin yelled. Gabby ran up to hug Ry, and got a rude awakening. Ry slammed her into the wall. "Ry… Yuber, I'll kill you!" Gabby went into Super Mode. "Heartacher!" Gabby sent a flurry of hearts at Yuber. He was hit by one, and was frozen in place. "Dearest Damned One!" Gabby sent a dark spirit to hold Ry in place. "Everyone! Teleport!" Gabby warped the group out of the prison, and also saved a few random others from the 108 Stars. When the group came to, they were in a field outside the city. Faye, Ein, Malcolm, Viki, Lupin, Jigin, Goemon, Fujiko, Aniko, Ace, Yumi, Aila, and Firefly were with the group. 

*

(Final Fantasy VIII - Drifting)

"So… Is this the end of our crusade?"  Yuna asked. Robin stood beside her. "I don't think so… I have a premonition that the stars will shift our way." Yuna smiled. "I think you're right. I'm sure not gonna give up the fight until I die." Robin smiled.

"Hey, Emily, what's our plan?" Malcolm asked, noticing everyone was watching Emily and Chris. Emily spoke up. "Umm… I say we fortify our defenses. To do to, we should go to the Fire Capital, my hometown, Dengridst. As you know, I'm royalty there, so I can get forces to help us. Also, my friends will be there to help." Chris nodded. "It works, and it sounds solid." Robin, meanwhile, had a vision. "Moving… Cells being shifted… Other prisons…" She said. "Chris! The cells with our allies are being sent to other prisons across the world!" She then channeled her thoughts again, and saw into the future. "Monsters… Demons!! They're going to become demons!" 

"Indeed." Yuber swooped down from nowhere, and faced the group. "I cannot allow you to simple leave here with plans to fight me, so I and my partners will take you on." The demon Ry, three other demons, and Murdock appeared. One demon had a gun shaped like a cross, and the other, a gunblade. It was DD and Semper Fi." 

*

(Final Fantasy VIII – Maybe I'm A Lion)

"You'll all die!" Yuber yelled. Chris took out his staff. "Asshole… Emily, Robin, Aila, cover me! The rest of you, take on the others!"

--------

A/N: Just so you know, I'm going to list the groups now so you won't be confused by who's in them)

Group One versus Yuber:

Chris

Robin

Emily

Aila

Group Two versus Ry:

Gabby

Ed

Jigin

Yuna

Group 3 versus SF:

Lupin

Fujiko

Aniko

Viki

Group 4 versus DD:

Malcolm

Ein

Firefly

Goemon

Group 5 versus Murdock:

Faye

Ace

Yumi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Group One Scenario

"Flare!" Robin casted giant fireballs on Yuber, making him laugh. "Pitiful. For a witch, you have no power." Robin was down, but not out. Emily went into Super Mode. "Die asshole! Tough Love!" Emily sent a giant heart beam flying towards Yuber. "He dodged the attack, only to be hit by Chris's Naginata Rounder. It seemed the battle was turning in the favor of the heroes. Yuber scoffed. "Sorry, Random Otaku Boy, but it isn't! I'll destroy all of you! Grand Meteor Shower!" Yuber began to call for thousands of meteors to destroy Chris and his friends. "Aila! What is he plotting?!" Emily asked. "He's going to wipe out the whole planet with his spell!" Aila replied. "I'm going to shoot him with a purified arrow! It should stop the spell and weaken him!" Yuber heard this, but couldn't stop chanting due to risk of losing the spell. He just stood there, and took the arrow when it came. "Urgh…" Yuber grunted, and disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Group Two Scenario

*

(Final Fantasy X-2 – Yuna's Ballad)

"Everyone, stay back… I'm going to reason with him…" Gabby said calmly. "Ry…" Gabby walked up to Ry, and was slammed backward by his staff. "Ugh… Ry… We're your friends…" She tried to walk up to him again, but was blasted away by magic. "Ry…" Gabby felt her eyes well up with tears. "Everyone… We have to fight him." Edward put her hand on Gabby's back. "It'll be okay, Gabby…" Yuna nodded. "We'll help you however we can." Jigin looked downward. "I'm not good at these kinda things… All I can say is we'll help you…"

*

(Final Fantasy X-2 – Memory~ Eternity of Light and Waves)

Gabby smiled. "Yeah… we can do this! Yeah! Everyone! These may be tough times, and you may all be weak, but don't give up the fight! Not yet! We can do this! Good always beats evil, and I know! Against all odds, Ry, Emily, Robin, and the others helped us all! We can't let what they did go to waste! I know I'm going to fight, even if it is against my friend! I don't want any regrets! I just want to look back on this day and be proud of myself, proud of how we all got through it… together." Gabby pulled out a crossbow. "Ry… I do this for you." Gabby put her whole soul into the arrow, and fired it at Ry. He froze up, and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*

(Big O – Stand a Chance)

Group 3

"I'm having no regrets about fighting SF!" Aniko said. She casted Fira on him, while Fujiko and Lupin riddled him with bullets, and Viki casted Blizzara on him. "Viki! Let's make an Antipode! We'll combine our Ice and Fire spells together! It'll make a dent in his day!" Aniko stated. "Okie doke! Blizzaga!"  Viki casted the Ice spell on SF, and Aniko casted Firaga on him shortly afterwards. When the smoke cleared, SF was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Group 4

"Rising Tide!" Malcolm yelled. A giant surge washed over DD. "Rambo!" The demon yelled, riddling Malcolm with Poison bullets. "Shit!" Malcolm yelled. Goemon ran up. "Tri Slash! It's time to reunite you with your ancestors!"  Goemon slashed three times with his Zantetsu sword. DD's gun was sliced in half. Luckily, it was only a copy of the real Punisher gun. "Dammit! I cannot cut through him!" Firefly ran up. "Ein, get onto my crossbow!" Ein jumped up, and when Firefly fired, the force took Ein with the arrow, and Ein hit DD, and bit him. "Now!" Firefly went into Super Mode. "Ultima!" She casted one of the most powerful magics on DD. DD, like the others, disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Group 5

"Now! Murdock! We meet again!" Faye yelled. "How could I forget you?! You tried to turn Jet's planet into a planet of monkeys! AND, you made me miss out on your bounty! You're gonna pay for that!" Faye casted Thunder on her gun, and shot with it. The shot missed Murdock, who had to simple move to dodge it. "Shit!" Faye clinched her teeth. Ace and Yumi combined their projectile forces together. Unfortunately, Murdock was still alive! "Fuck!" Ace yelled. Yumi shook her head in disapproval. "Such fucking language…" Murdock began to fire up three Death spells. "You're all going to die!" All of a sudden, a human blur swiped by her with 5 punches, knocking her out and causing her to disappear. The boy stood up. He had blond hair, and wore a shirt that said: 'I got lucky…' on the front, and on the back it said: '...In my dreams.' Faye read this and laughed. "Cool shirt, kid." He nodded. "Call me Zell. Zell Wendle. I'm a nomad of sorts."

*Zell joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*

The meeting with this new ally was interrupted when a voice came blaring through the air. "Stars… You think you've won, but those were just our shadows!" Chris scoffed. "That's why you simply disappeared!" Yuber nodded. "Observant… But now is the end! I have a giant Apocalypse beam poised to attack your location! Better run!"

*

(Final Fantasy V – Battle With Gilgamesh)

"Shit! Everyone, let's go!" Chris yelled, and started running. Zell spoke up. "There's a bridge about 20 yards ahead! If we get across, I think we can make it!" Yuna yelled back. "You had better be right about this, Zell!"

The group kept running. The finally reached the bridge, and when they looked back, a giant beam was headed right for them!! They kept moving, not stopping at all. Robin ran too fast, and tripped. "Agh!" She yelled. Chris ran over, and put her on his back. "We're almost there!" Zell yelled. He looked back, and saw the beam was only about 20 yards behind the group. "Shit! RUN!" They continued, until finally Viki had an idea. "GO!" She teleported everyone away.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Yuber, you want us to take out this Chris and his traveling party?" A teenager asked. "Yes… Do it and I'll reward you with 5000000 Gil."  The teenager nodded. "The Night Flare won't let you down."

To Be Continued……

-----------------------

Next Episode Preview

Yuna: Damn it! We lost a lot more than we gained…

Gabby: We'll find a way to win.

Chris: Yeah, anyways, we find ourselves in Dengridst! But something's awry! Tracy isn't in the throne, and a new monarch is in town! And who is this Kenji?

Emily: My little brother?! Where is he?

Zell: I don't think she knows what sibling rivalry is.

Yuber: Ahem! You're wasting the viewer's valuable time! 

                  Next Episode:

                                     Home Not Sweet Home

Tracy: Emily and Me storm the place, so be ready for some Bishoujo action!


	14. Home Not Sweet Home

Chapter 13: Home Not Sweet Home

(Rurouni Kenshin – Hiten Mitsurgi) 

"Damn!" Yuna woke up with a message in her head, from Murdock. "I'll destroy Chris's neighborhood!" Yuna woke Chris up. "Chris! Kelli and Nina, they're in danger! Murdock's gonna blow up the neighborhood!" Chris was startled. "I'm going. Maybe, I can confront Yuber there and possibly save one of our friends… But I really wanna go to save Nina and Kelli. They're strong, but they cannot fight Murdock by themselves. Even they DID work as a team, which wouldn't happen because they hate each other…" Yuna nodded.

"I know too well... Even their innate elements are the opposite…. Well, what are you waiting for?" Yuna got up, put her blitzball in her pack, and pulled Chris up "Where're you going, Yunie?" Chris asked. Yuna rolled her eyes. "You're nuts if you think you're going alone." Yuna turned around, and walked into Gabby. "Ow…"

Gabby spoke up. "Yuna… Chris… I wanna come too. Maybe I can save Ry if I go." Yuna nodded. "Just be sure you're prepared for a battle when we get there." Gabby nodded. And with that, the three of them left, leaving a note for Emily. 

-----------------

*

(Final Fantasy X-2 – YRP Fight Number 1)

"There they are!" A soldier yelled. "We have the final Telpsino clan member within our grasp!" Emily jumped up, claws ready. "Do you?" She engaged with them. 

"Tough Love!" She fired a heart beam at the enemy soldiers. He dodged the attack, and lunged at Emily with his sword. Emily screamed. The sword never hit. 

"Triple Firaga!" Viki, Aniko, and Robin all yelled. His armor was melted, but he still refused to give up. He held his sword up still. Emily rolled her eyes. "They never learn!" She slashed at him with her claws. "Spin Strike!" She spun and hit him with the claws. The soldier fell, but a giant demon appeared in its place. The demon was a big black mass with sharp claws and an evil smile. 

*

(Final Fantasy VIII – Sorceress Edea's Parade)

The demon swooped down and grabbed Emily. "She's mine now!" Robin ran after it and grabbed onto its tail. Malcolm did the same. It made its way towards Dengridst Castle with Emily, Robin, and Malcolm in check.

---------------------------

*

(Final Fantasy VIII – Truth) (A/N: Yes, I have a fetish for Final Fantasy music. Learn to deal.)

Emily and her friends were thrown into a cell. Inside was a girl a bit taller than Emily. She had short black hair, and wore jeans and a bikini top. "Tracy!" Emily yelled.  "You all right?" Tracy nodded. "Yeah… But they ousted us from the throne!"

Emily cocked her head. "They… being who?"  Tracy shook her head. "Some guy in black with blond hair. He has some hold over a boy. And get this, the boy is apparently Kenji. He has the royal blood. Before they threw me in here, we had a DNA sample taken, and he had the same blood line as me." Emily nodded. "That must be Yuber." Emily looked at Robin. "Way ahead of you." Robin burned the bars of the cell with a Firaga spell.

(Final Fantasy X-2 – Sphere Hunter)

"What are we waiting for?" Tracy yelled. "I can fight, too!" Tracy used magic to materialize a crossbow. "Now, we attack!" The group of them ran out of the dungeon. 

----------------------

Meanwhile, the others were searching in Dengridst. They found a boy with glasses, a green t-shirt, nearly shaved head, and a hat that said 'OTIS' on it. He was looking for a way into the castle as well. They recognized him as Kevin. Emily had only told about one million stories about him. "Kevin, are you trying to help Emily also?" Aila asked. "Yes... but... Who are you guys?"

Faye sauntered up. "We're Emily's traveling companions. And we need you and your other friends help." Kevin nodded. "I'll enlist them, and when this is all over, if we're forced to travel, I'll go with you. I'm sure they will too." 

*Keller, Luke, Ellisa, Marin, Lars, Billy, Kenwan, Liz, Jon, Shauna, and Kyle all joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!*

"Whoa. Just… whoa." Andrew said. "Well, Kevin, go find them, and we'll storm the place!"

---------------------------

*

(Cowboy Bebop - Rush)

"Agh!" A soldier was brought down by a well placed arrow, compliments of Tracy. "Bitch!" Emily yelled as she ran by the wounded soldier. They ran up the stairs, and were blocked by more soldiers. "Sorry, but we're in a hurry!" Robin yelled, punching one in the face. Malcolm whipped another, while Tracy shot ones in the back. Unfortunately, more soldiers came. Emily and the others were outnumbered. However, help was already there. "Hex!" Kevin casted a strange spell on the soldiers, causing them to act as though they were a computer being hacked. "Now, go jump into the river." The soldiers sluggishly walked outside and jumped into the river.

*

(Chrono Trigger – Zeal Palace Theme)

"Emily, you choose a group to go with you to confront whoever's behind this in the throne room. The rest of us will stay and guard the place." Kevin explained. Emily nodded. Tracy intervened before Emily could speak. "Emily, I'm coming too… This is a family matter, and I'm family. And, if it IS Kenji, I wanna help him." Emily nodded. "Yeah… the party will be me, Tracy, Kevin, Fujiko, Luke, and Robin." Emily nodded. "Let's go, but be prepared for a fight when we get up there."

-----------------------

"I declare Yuber to be my Chancellor, and Murdock to be the Secretary of War!" The young Kenji shouted. He had short brown hair, and wore a black suit of armor. Yuber stood beside him, and held a spear that Tracy recognized as the Dengridst Treasure, Rubicant. "That is Kenji! He was given Rubicant before he was captured!" Yuber looked up. "They're here." Yuber and Murdock then disappeared. "Kenji! It's us! Tracy and Emily!"

*

"It's no use, girls! He's not gonna listen!" Fujiko said. "We have to fight Kenji!" Kenji stood up, and picked up his spear. A black helmet appeared over his head. "I am not Kenji. The name is Capricorn!" Kenji, err… Capricorn said. Robin, like always, knew what was going on. "He's under Murdock's control! He thinks he's one of the Zodiac Soldiers of Murdock! The Dark Lancer, Capricorn!" Emily looked at the floor. "We have to fight."

"You'll all die." Capricorn said ominously. "Glint!" Capricorn struck them all with his lance. Emily saw that the others were going in to attack. "STOP! I wanna handle this!" She yelled.

*

(Final Fantasy VII – Sephy Showdown) 

"Emily, we'll be back-up, let us know if you want us." Robin said. Emily nodded. She charged at Capricorn. "Flamin' Fists!" She casted Fire on her claws, and punched Capricorn. It left a good-sized dent in the armor, and left Capricorn with a bruised ego. "You're good." He said. "But I'm better. You will see the true power of the male side of the Telpsino bloodline! Emblem of Thanatos!"  He placed a shield around himself, and began to charge up a spell. "Now! Fire!" Capricorn held out his hand, and a mass of energy began to charge around his hand. It grew massive, until finally it was the size of Capricorn's whole body. Emily braced herself. "You fell for it! You're not who I'm after!!!" She looked up, and he was facing Robin and the others. "Thanatos Blaster!" The beam shot out.

*

(Final Fantasy X-2 – Yuna's Ballad)

*AN: This is in slow-mo.*

"NO!" Emily yelled. She thought about Chris. She thought about Yuna, Drew, Ryan, Robin, Ace, Ed, Viki, Kevin. She thought of everyone who was counting on her. Faye, Gabby, Malcolm. Lars, Shauna, Tracy. She wouldn't let her friends die like this. 

*Cue fast-mo again*

Emily had taken the full force of the blast for her friends. When the energy faded, she dropped. She was badly injured. Robin ran up to her. "Tracy! Get someone who knows medicine in here, quick!" Robin held Emily close. "Don't die, Emily!" Emily looked up. She was very weak. "Robin… Protect… Tracy, and save Kenji. And tell… Chris…" Emily coughed up blood. "..Tell him that I'm sorry… That I couldn't help until the end." Emily took a deep breath. "I'm just glad my final act was to help you… my friends…" Emily grew limp. She had died. Fujiko sobbed into her coat. Tracy held back tears, as did the others. "Damn you, Yuber…" Robin muttered. "Damn you to hell! What gives you the right?! You toyed with Emily's feelings and set her brother against her! …You deserve to burn." Robin screamed. 

*

(Final Fantasy X - Challenge) 

"You'll honestly take me on?" Yuber appeared behind Capricorn. "What can a worthless witch girl, a bastard princess, a computer nerd, a slut, and a hick boy do to me?!" Yuber began to cackle. Robin had enough. She shone with a bright aura, showing the Super Mode. 

"You think this is funny?" Robin held up the rod. "Arcanum of Intelligence, Fragment of Wisdom! Lend me your powers!" Robin glared at Yuber. "You'll regret everything." She wiped her tears off her face. As they began to fall to the ground, she yelled. "Tears of Regret!" The tears turned into circles of blue flame that hit Yuber. Yuber gasped. "Damn!" Yuber scoffed. "You're a nuisance. Eightfold Rune!" Yuber held his sword up, and ran at her with such precision that it looked as though he was three separate entities. Robin used her craft to dodge the attack. "Damn it." Yuber said, and teleported himself and Kenji away.

-----------------------------

*

(Final Fantasy X – To Zanarkand)

"Emily…" Kevin took her pulse. Maybe she wasn't dead. Kevin felt something. Thud-ump, Thud-ump. It was faint, but he could hear it. "Guys! She's alive. Something's wrong with her mentality! There's still a chance to save her!" The others cheered. Lars felt a strong presence in the air. He turned around, and a woman was standing there. She was tall, and had a figure that could knock any man off his feet and onto a bed. She wore tight fitting black pants and a white blouse. She had a glove over her right hand, and held a golden pole. "Ohohohohohohhoho…" She stood at the entrance. "I am Jeane, powerful RuneMistress. It seems your friend is in trouble, mind if I take a look?" Kevin looked at Robin. "Do we want to trust her?" Robin looked up at the silver-haired vixen. "I can't sense any type of evil in her. Let her go ahead." Jeane stepped up to the comatose girl. She knelt down, and put her finger to Emily's head. "Her soul… it's not inside her body.. It's in the darkness… I cannot do a thing… Only a person very in tune with spirits may be able to help her… I can do little, but if I combined my powers to  a few other spiritually gifted people, she can be healed. I sense that the girl with the pigtails and… Viki Verrani?! Is that you?!" Jeane stood up. "Yes! It is you! Small world, eh? Ohhohohoho!" Viki nodded. "Yeah, the girl with pigtails is Robin." Jeane nodded. "Me, Viki, and Robin are the ones most suited for this… I'd need one more, someone who has strong ties with things beyond our mortal coil…" Jeane said. The others nodded. Robin stood up. "Hey.. Chris was always talking about that Nina girl, how she was a master of Arcana? Could she help us?" Jeane shook her head questionably. "We'll see."

---------------

*

(Final Fantasy VIII – Drifting)

Emily looked around. There was nothing. Everything was black. It was a surreal cold, an emptiness that felt like death. She looked up, and saw Chris. "Chris!" Chris turned and walked away. Emily saw Robin. "Robin!" Robin glared at Emily. "You're a pest… could you go away?" Emily was.. alone. She wished she was dead, rather than feel the way she did now. "Someone.. help me…" She whispered. Near the Train Station to Norwin, Chris felt a shiver go down his spine. "Emily…" Yuna looked over, and suddenly heard a voice. "Someone…" Gabby heard another voice. "…Help me." Chris walked over to Gabby and Yuna. "Guys… Something's wrong with Emily…" Gabby channeled her thoughts. "Her body is fine.. but her soul isn't in it…" Chris stared, wide-eyed. "Let's hurry… I can make this a bit easier." Chris threw Gabby a cell phone. "I'll call you from the train.. You tell me what's wrong with Emily. I'm trusting you… I don't like being left in the dark." Gabby nodded, and smiled. "Okie smokey!" She called for a taxi to shuttle her to the edge of town. Yuna and Chris held hands and sent a message to Emily.

Emily laid there, alone. She had nobody… What was worse, the darkness was starting to burn away her memories. She then heard it. "You're… ne." Emily stood up. "What?" 

"N..t…l…ne."

"Chris, Yuna, is that you?!"

"No… one."

"What…?"

"Not… alone. We're coming, Emily, we're coming to help you…"

"Chris! Yuna! I don't know how long I can wait! I'm losing the memories of all of you!"

"Hold out.. we're finding someone who can help!" Yuna thought, which came out as a voice to Emily. "I'll try." Emily said. She had to hold out. For herself. For Chris, Yuna, and Robin. For everyone. She was going to confront Yuber, and kill him for putting her through the hell she was in now, and forcing her brother to help in it. This determination alone would not allow her to give up the memories, at least not without a fight.

To be continued…

-----------------------------

*

(Namie Amuro – Drive)

Next Episode Preview:

Chris: We go to save Nina and Kelli. But there are three problems! Mindcry, Jonas, and Aquarius! Two are from the Azure Knights, ANOTHER group hired by Murdock, and Aquarius is one of the Zodiac Knights!

Yuna: We have… as a conservative estimate, 1/100000000000000000 of a chance of survival.

Nina: Really Optimistic, aren't we?

Kelli: Why don't we make this like a little adventure! Lalalalalala….

Chris, Yuna, Nina, and Jonas: Shut up, Kelli.

Kelli: ;_; Okay….

Robin: Yeah… 

Gabby: Meanwhile, as I'm heading to Emily's castle, I get ambushed! What'll happen to me? :-/ 

Next Episode:

                                  Murdock's Foul-up

Murdock: My bad.. Two's too many.

Yuber: No shit, Murdock.


	15. Murdock's Foul Up

(The Pillows – Subhuman)

"Chris, we have to hurry! For Emily, Nina, AND Kelli!" Yuna stammered. She was concerned for her friends, and was a bit pissed that Chris decided to have the runs at this stage of the game. "Chris! You either hurry up or I'm going to go alone, get killed, and haunt you in your dreams!" Chris looked around. "Toilet paper… toilet paper…" Yuna shook her head. "USE A LEAF, BAKA-SAN!" Yuna screamed. Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Murdock's Foul-Up

(Final Fantasy X – Secret Maneuverings)

A dark room in Yuber's Castle. Murdock stood there, her warriors bowing. She also had six rouges standing before her, in obvious disrespect. Not a bow, not a handshake, nothing. "You called for us?" The lead said. He was tall, lacked a shirt but had black jeans on, and carried a sword marked 'Psychotism.'

"Yes, I did, Psyche." She pointed to a girl in a blue jacket, short shorts, with blue hair. On her back was a boomerang. "..Mina." She pointed to another girl. This one was in all black. Even her hair was black, except for a few red frosting spots on the locks of hair. "Blaque…" She looked at a boy with green hair, and samurai garb on. "Ashura…" She turned to a boy in a purple trenchcoat, and blond hair. He had a pistol on his belt. "Qyyn." Finally, she looked at the one in back. He had a black trenchcoat, buttoned from his neck down, making what he wore underneath not visible. Oddly, he wore a belt over the coat, and on it were two Tanto (daggers), one blue and one red. "And Phoenix. I assign you to hunt down the group known as the 108 Stars. I will now give you their descriptions…" She was interrupted by Mina.

"First, what IS in it for us once they're dead? We're no volunteer group, woman, so pay up or fuck off." Murdock glared at Mina, and sent a Flare spell towards Mina, making it stop before it hit Mina's face. Mina's face turned white as a ghost. "You'll get your payment as soon as the job is carried out, you little wench. 100000 Potch per person, but if your insolence can't be kept to yourself, you'll be lucky if you stay alive." Murdock glanced to Psyche again. "As I was saying, here are their descriptions…"

(L'arc En Ciel – Niji)

Gabby ran back to Dengridst. She had to see what was the matter. But not without a little music. She took her CD player out of her backpack, and turned it on. The visor stated, 'Low Battery.'

"Joy." Gabby began fumbling around for her spare batteries. "Aha!" She put them in, and continued walking along, listening to 'The Pillows' while she went. As she walked, she had an odd feeling that she was being watched. She shrugged it off, but she felt it again a bit later. She took off her headphones. "Who's there?!" Gabby took out her bow.

(Final Fantasy VIII – Only a Plank)

"WOOOOOSH!" A giant shuriken flew just inches over her head. Gabby turned around, and got ready to fire at the girl who threw it. It was Mina. "Who are you?!" Mina snapped her fingers, and the other members of the Night Flare appeared. Psyche stepped up. "We're the Night Flare, and guess what? You've got a fat-ass bounty on your head. We want it."

"Really?" Gabby put an arrow into her bow. "Let's see… Die for your selfishness, or live to fight it…? I think the second is better!" Gabby fired the arrow, which Psyche CAUGHT. Gabby had an idea. _These chumps aren't so bright, I don't think. I can distract them and jet._ "Lookie here!" Gabby threw a baseball in the air. The Flare members watched it, and when they looked down,. Gabby was ahead by about half a mile. They gave chase, but Gabby was faster than them, due to the lack of protective gear she was wearing. However, she didn't get far before a pair of hunters stopped her.

"Miss, your head is ours." A teenage boy named Xavior blocked her way. He wore red armor, had black hair, and had a sword that had the emblem of a dragon on it. A boy that was behind him, Vapid, wore a black trenchcoat, and armored shin guards. He also had black hair and the same facial expression as his partner, leading to the fact that he and Xavior, were twins, though they shared looks and not much else. Vapid's weapon was also a sword, though it had the emblem of a snake on it. "Sorry, but we were hired for this. We need the money." Vapid stated. He was obviously more kindly than his brother.

(.hackLiminality – Humiliation)

"I'm stuck…" Gabby said to herself. _No! I won't give up! I need to see Emily, I need to give them that phone call! _She pulled out an arrow. "I probably won't be able to beat all of you, but I'll try to. I need to live to see tomorrow! To see my friends, and by God you're not gonna stop me!" However, her threat was cut short, as Vapid walked up to Psyche. "YOU!" All nine of the hunters yelled. They started bickering at each other. Gabby, albeit stupidly, watched in amusement as the professional hunters fought over who got to nab her.

"Well, I'm popular for all the wrong reasons." All of a sudden, her hand was grabbed by a blond boy with messy hair. He wore a black t-shirt with a white business shirt over it, and wore jeans. He carried a blitzball. "Ack! Who are you?! Not another hunter…" The boy, looked down at her.

"Nope. The name is Haruto Sakuraba. I was transported to this world because of a freak accident. I was on my school's football team, and while I was in the locker room, something happened, and when I awoke, I was here. I've been traveling around for about a week now. I'm gonna get you out of here." Sakuraba exclaimed. Gabby was thankful, but she wondered why he randomly decided to save her. "Uhh…" Sakuraba stopped her. "Shh, it won't be long before they decide to come after you! We'll talk later!" With that, he took Gabby by the hand. "Yeah, let's go."

-------------

(Final Fantasy VIII – Laguna's Theme)

Chris and Yuna arrived at their old home. It was a horrifying site. All the houses were being ransacked by Dark Soldiers. Chris and Yuna ran into the neighborhood, and went to the nearest house, that of Drew's. Inside, they knocked out a soldier, and cleared out the house. As they searched for any more opposing warriors, they heard a scream. "That sounds like Kelli!" Yuna stated. The sound came from upstairs, and that's where they headed. Inside the first room, Kelli was at a face-off with one of the soldiers, her spear ready. A slender girl, Kelli wore a white tank top and jean shorts, and had blonde hair with a pinch of brown in it. "Up and Around!" Kelli swung her spear up the soldiers chest, and around so it slashed him from left to right. "Had enough? This is our neighborhood, and we ain't giving it up!" The soldier scoffed and disappeared. Kelli faced Chris and Yuna. "Nina's around here somewhere! We have to find her! She's taking on five of those guys!"

"Yeah!" Yuna tapped into her Chi, and focused. She found Nina. She was at Chris's house, fighting two women and a man. "Come on, she's at Chris's house!"

Kelli joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!

--------------------

(Final Fantasy X – Challenge)

Inside Chris's room, Nina was at a stand-still with the attackers. Nina, a raven haired goth, wore baggy black jeans, had a red t-shirt on, and wore black boots. She fought with a dagger, the Tanto no Saint. One attacker, Mindcry, wore a purple tank top and navy blue jeans, and had blue hair. The male attacker, Jonas, wore a blue karate gi, and carried a sword with the emblem of an eagle on it. He had brown hair. Finally, Aquarius, a Zodiac Soldier, wore her blue kimono into battle. She had a blue hair tied into a bun, as typical for a geisha girl. Her weapon was, oddly, the Legendary Weapon, the Apollon's Harp, famous for causing tidal waves with one pluck of it's strings!

(Tenchi Muyo – Education)

"Nina!" Chris yelled. "You need some help?!" Nina gave Chris a death glare. "I… take it that means yes." Chris took out his bo stick, Kelli took her spear, and Yuna got out her ball. "Rondeu!" Chris spun his bo stick around, and it knocked the harp out of Aquarius's hands. Yuna grabbed the harp, and an evil smile formed on her face. Nina stopped her. "Now, now, Yuna, don't hurt them… too much." Nina got the same evil smile, and went to stand over by Chris and Kelli, who knew to stand clear. Yuna plucked a string, and Mindcry jumped from a shock sent through her body. Yuna plucked another string, and it silenced Mindcry, preventing her from using her magic or powers.

"Yuna!" Nina stopped the now psychotic girl from forcing her harp of doom to play it's bitter song. "Let us take care of the others. Jonas scoffed, but Mindcry and Aquarius both looked horrified. Mindcry teleported herself and Aquarius away. She glared at Jonas. He took his sword out, and slashed at the harp. The harp let out a sharp noise that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Jonas backed off, and threw a shuriken at Kelli, who back flipped away. While he was focused on Kelli, Nina ran up and stabbed Jonas in the shoulder with her Tanto. He gasped, and held his shoulder. He grumbled, and teleported away.

(Final Fantasy VIII – Martial Law)

"You alright, Nina?" Yuna asked. "Yeah. I'm going with you guys… Nothin' left in this neighborhood now."

Nina joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!

"Oh! They forgot something!" Yuna held up the Apollon's Harp with an evil smile on her face. "We have one of the legendary 12 weapons! I bet with all of them, we'd be able to take on Yuber easily! I say we try to find them all!" The others nodded. "But who would use the instruments…?" Kelli raised her hand. "Pick me, pick me!" Yuna pointed to Kelli.

"I heard of a woman who had wicked-ass powers of music… Her name was Nyra! Maybe she could help us?" Nina shook her head. "I dunno. I've heard she's very meticulous about joining groups, but maybe she could help us find someone that COULD use this…" Nina was interrupted by a cell phone ring. Chris picked it up.

(Final Fantasy X-2 – Yuna's Ballad)

"Yo, talk to me!" Chris said into the phone. "Chris.. Emily, she had her soul sucked away, but Robin said that Nina could help it! Get her here quick! I'll teleport you!" Within a second, Nina and the others were in Dengridst. Nina walked over to Jeane, and the silver-haired vixen whispered into Nina's ear. Nina nodded. She, Jeane, Viki, and Robin all placed their hands on Emily's head, and used their magic to save the dying girl's soul.

"It is done." Jeane backed away. "The rest is up to her. It depends on her attachment to the mortal plane." Chris bent over Emily. "Emily… Live… We all want you back." She didn't move. Jeane solemnly looked down to the ground. "If she hasn't come back by now, the process has failed. She has died." Chris looked down at Emily's face, and he felt a teardrop fall from his eye, onto her face.

----------

(Hitomi – Over the Sky)

"Is it raining…?" Emily was laying in a black room, and she felt a drop on her cheek. She felt another, and another, each time seeing more of real life. She finally opened her eyes. Chris's frown turned into a smile. She weakly lifted herself up, and into a hug from Chris. "I'm so glad… So glad you're back…" Emily hugged back. She embraced this feeling, this feeling of love for her friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Episode Preview:

Vapid: Next Episode focuses on us, the Azure Knights!

Mindcry: We meet a girl named Kathryn, who turns out to be the sister of the legendary Nyra of The Dead!

Xavior: I have a crush on her, but she hates me, but likes Vapid! Fucker!

Jonas: Let the games begin.

Kathryn: Next Episode:

Alliance

Sakuraba: Fun. The spotlight goes to the villains…

Nina: Good guys finish last, after all…

Author: WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP SO I CAN POST THIS?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Long Day Away

Long Day Away: The Azure Knight Special

(Or for you particular ones, Chapter 15)

(Witch Hunter Robin – Lie)

"Dammit... Another failed mission…" Jonas stammered. The Azure Nights had stopped at a bounty hunter's bar, the Black Moonbeam Grille. The bar itself was a dark and dismal place, but Mindcry rented a suite in the back. Jonas was currently messing through his laptop. "That blonde haired kid ruined our bounty opportunity! Sakuraba, was it? Well, I suppose somebody will place a bounty on him…" The teenage boy scratched his black haired head nonchalantly. Mindcry nodded in agreement.

"Hmm… It'll probably be that freak Yuber… He has a bad aura about him… Still, a bounty is a bounty… I still feel bad having to hunt my little brother…." Mindcry flipped through her magazine as she spoke. She stopped at a page featuring Chris's exploits when he stopped Ryan with the help of two friends. _You still haven't changed a bit... little brother. _Mindcry slipped off her purple tank top and jeans. "I'm heading to bed, Jonas." She noticed that he was still wearing his armor. She was about to say something when Vapid cut in.

"Yo, do you wanna die of heatstroke or something?" Vapid sauntered up to his friend. Vapid was already out of his armor and in a t-shirt and jeans. Jonas smiled slightly, and shook his head. "Yeah, I suppose you're right…" As he stood up, he collapsed. Mindcry shook her head.

"Too late..." She slipped off his armor, and revealed a t-shirt covered in sweat. "Jesus, kid, you've really gotta drink some water or something!" She casted Water on the ceiling. With that, a small torrent of water rushed onto Jonas. However, this showed something far worse than sweat…. A gash on his stomach had opened up. From what, Mindcry didn't know. But one thing was certain: He needed help.

(Tenchi Muyo – To the Limit)

"We've gotta get him to a doctor! A wound is opening up!" Mindcry yelled. "Jonas, go wake up Xavier, and then catch up to me! I'm going to go into Antei to find some help! I'm taking him with me! It'll be too long a wait if I make a round trip!" Mindcry picked up the sickly Jonas. She stormed out of the room and into the dark of night. He had begun to breathe heavily. "Hold on, Jonas, we'll be in the clear soon!" Mindcry ran down the road. She could see the lights from Antei in the far distance. She ran farther. She would not lose Jonas like she did Lucrecia. However, as if fate wanted Jonas to die, a bandit and his crew stepped out in front of the girl.

"Hey, sweetie, what's the rush? Come on with us and ditch the guy, and maybe we'll let you keep your cash." Mindcry put down Jonas. "Sorry… I AM NO MOOD FOR ASSHOLES LIKE YOU!!" Mindcry stammered. One of the bandits lunged at the girl. "Well then, Plan B!" As he was to hit her, she sidestepped him and followed up with an uppercut. The bandit shook it off and attacked again. "I'll kill you, wench!" He lunged at her again. Mindcry held out her right hand.

"Zharga!" She chanted a mystic spell, and a blast of Darkness emitted from her hands. The bandit flew backwards into his partners. This, of course, got the head extremely pissed.

"Surround her! Say nighty night!" The bandits lunged at the girl again. This time, there was nowhere to run, and not enough time to charge a spell. She closed her eyes and held Jonas tightly.

"Bane Impaler!" Vapid called. Mindcry felt no type of pain, only the sound of swords crashing. He had only managed to grab his sword after waking up Xavier, and was still in a t-shirt and jeans. He looked down at the dead bandits.

"Nighty night." Vapid morbidly said to the fallen bandits, and picked up Jonas. He ran towards Antei with Mindcry at his heels.

---------------------------

(Cowboy Bebop – Rush)

As they got to the gates of Antei, the two rushed into the town. Mindcry rushed to the Inn, and asked for a bed of some sort. After she explained the situation, the innkeeper let Jonas use a room for free. He also called in the best doctor in the town. As the plumpish, balding innkeeper got off the phone, he looked at Mindcry. "Well, it all depends on if the boy can survive until she gets here… But if he can, I know she can cure him. Kathryn VanZelta is one of the best in the world." Mindcry nodded thankfully, and went into the room with Jonas. She sat on the bed and stroked his hair. He was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. She grabbed his hand. "Jonas… What happened to you?"

"Simple." A tall, blonde woman with a brown skirt and white tank-top walked in. "He's got some recent virus that causing the body to go into chaos. Scars opening, heart stopping, dehydration… I'll whip up a batch for you all. I don't want you to spread it amongst yourselves. This thing can be fatal, and I'm afraid your friend here is in the critical stage… Tonight decides it." Kathryn whipped up a brew of the vaccine, and gave it to Xavier, who just walked in, Mindcry, Vapid, and the comatose Jonas. Kathryn got packed up. "Watch him for any activity. If something happens, tell the innkeeper… He'll call me." The woman left. Jonas and Xavier sat down.

(Final Fantasy VII – Aeris's Death)

"Guys… It's the same as last time…" Mindcry spoke in a daze. "My last bounty hunting partner... Before I met you guys… She died on me… Or maybe, I let her die… She was mortally stabbed by a rival bounty hunter. That rival was Mina from the Night Flare…. That's why I hate them… But I could've prevented her from dying… When she lay there, dying, I panicked… Because I wasn't quick, she died in my lap. I don't want that to happen to Jonas…" Vapid walked up to the girl.

"Want me to stay with you?" The young man asked. He scratched his blonde hair, and offered his hand to Mindcry. Mindcry smiled sweetly. "Thanks, but no thanks… I want to stay with him alone…" Xavier stood up. He was also in non battle attire, a t-shirt and jeans. Like Vapid, his normally spiked blonde hair was shaggy and messed up. All that he had that could be protection was the sword on his belt. Xavier walked out of the room.

"Suit yourself." He threw his hands up exaggeratedly. Vapid ran out after him. "Hey, you don't have to be so cold to her…" Mindcry smiled. She knew that Xavier was just trying to get her to not worry about Jonas. She sat by him. Watching him writhe around, breathing heavily, she thought of all the other times. Good times. Times where she was with him, Vapid, and Xavier. She remembered the first time they met... Back when she was still in mourning over Lucrecia…

3 Years ago.

Mindcry was sitting in a bar, drowning her sorrows in food and Pepsi. She was still in a total mess after Lucrecia died. As she sat, another person sat beside her. This boy looked as though he had just entered adolescence. He had short black hair, and wore a blue t-shirt, jeans, and black boots. He looked over at her. "You look like you could use a hand. Wanna come with me and my friends for a while?" Right off the bat, he asked her. Like he trusted everybody right off the bat. Mindcry couldn't believe the generosity and kindness of the boy. He had a good heart. She smiled.

"It's better than hanging around here sulking. I'll come with you guys." She gave him a soft smile. He looked at her quizzically.

"You're a bounty hunter. Stella Masanori, correct? You were a victim of that attack by Mina and her Night Flare…" The boy sadly looked at her.

"Stella… is the name of a failure…" She stared at the ground as she spoke. "I go by Mindcry now... And besides, I don't want to fight anymore."

"It doesn't matter if you still want to fight, but… I can't leave you alone. I don't know why, but I want to protect you. And we may run into Mina again. If so, I want to avenge your partner for you." Mindcry looked up.

"On second thought, I'll fight. If I find that witch, I'll kill her." The girl stared at Jonas with a look of determination in her eyes. Jonas slyly smiled. "Works for me. And, by the way, my name is Jonas. Jonas Sai-Bel. A pleasure, Mindcry." Mindcry smiled, and left with them… Her new friends.

In the present…

Mindcry woke up in a state of tranquility. Jonas's heavy breathing had stopped, and all was quiet. Mindcry realized she was lying on Jonas's chest, but she wasn't hearing a thing. His heart… had stopped. He was dead. Mindcry got up in a rush. She couldn't believe it. She checked for a pulse. Nothing. She stumbled backwards and leaned on the wall.

Jonas Sai-Bel, the man she loved, was dead at the age of 16.

To Be Continued….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Trigun – Scattered Rain)

Mindcry: No… He can't be... Jonas!!!

Kathryn: I'm sorry, Mindcry... But, I know of another way to save him…

Vapid: Anything! He's like our brother! If there's a way, I'll go and get it.

Xavier: Who is that mysterious man? And that life form behind him!

Nyra: Beware the virus of the Alien Beta45!

Emily: The conclusion to The Azure Nights Special,

Divine Closure

Mindcry: Oh... Jonas.


	17. Divine Closure

Mindcry locked herself in her room. After Kathryn had come and announced Jonas to be dead, the poor girl wanted to be alone. For the past hour, Mindcry had stared down at her purple shirt, which was wet from tears. She could never forget the time she had spent with Jonas… But it was going to be hard to get over his death. All those memories… Were interrupted by a knock at the door. Mindcry dried her eyes, and answered. It was Kathryn, who was wearing a white warrior skirt and a blue top. On her back, she had a quiver filled with arrows, and a long bow. She had her long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She looked back at Vapid and Xavier, who were in their purple and black armors, respectively. "Mindcry… I put Jonas in suspended animation at my lab." Mindcry looked quizzically at the doctor.

"Why? If you're planning on using him as a test subject, I will fight." Mindcry wasn't too fond of the idea of her love being a lab rat, obviously. Kathryn shook her head. "Well… There's a way that he could be revived." Mindcry cracked a smile.

Chapter 16: Divine Closure

(BoA – Milky Way)

"Yes! Excellent! And you want to go and get it?" Mindcry asked happily. The three nodded. Mindcry smiled. "I'll be out soon! I've got to get ready. And then, we can go to save our friend!" Mindcry shut the door, and stripped down, stepping into the shower. As the shower's water hit her bare skin, she remembered the time that she and Jonas got caught in the rain after going for a swim in the hot spring. She smiled.

_We can relive those memories soon, Jonas._ Mindcry thought, smiling. She stepped out of the shower, and put her extra set of clothes on: A purple tank-top, black jeans, and black Goth boots. She tied her black hair into a bun, and opened the door.

"Let's get going."

The group walked down the trail. They were headed to the abandoned Qlon Temple in Lorimar. It would be about a half day hike to there, and the group was in no hurry to get there. Jonas was still safe… Or so they thought…

(Final Fantasy X-2 – YuRiPa Fight No. 1)

Back at Kathryn's place…

"Hehehehee!!" A vicious little imp led an army of his look-alikes into Antei. The imps were very ugly. They had noses that looked like beaks, small and beady eyes, and toothless mouths. They wore purple Elvin caps, purple tunics, and carried daggers. The imps had one goal: Kathryn VanZelta's house. As they marched through the town, they set fire to all the houses on the trail. Within minutes, the town of Antei was a blazing inferno of Hell. That is, until…

"Waterga!" A torrential rain doused the fires. The imps turned around. One looked up, and pointed at a floating woman. She wore shimmering green robes, and had yellow hair. She shook her head, and took out a dagger. She casted a spell on it and the immediate area around her became filled with cloned daggers. She pointed towards the imps, and the daggers began to rain on the monsters. Good deals of them were killed. However, one casted a spell on itself, and it began to run at an extremely quick speed. It broke down the door at Kathryn's, and opened the door into the cold sleep capsule, where Jonas was held. The woman floated down, and ran into the doctor's abode. As she got there, she saw the imp teleport away with Jonas.

"Dammit… I gotta get to Kathryn!" The woman scowled, and flew up into the sky. As she got a good deal upwards, she rushed towards Qlon, where Kathryn was. This woman, Nyra, was Kathryn's sister, and one of the keys needed to revive Jonas.

In Lorimar, deep in the cave, a great light shined. Behind the light, an old man smiled a wicked smile, and his eyes glowed.

Back to our default heroes…

"So… this is Qlon Temple, eh?" Vapid said quizzically as he and the others walked into the deserted ground.

"Yes… But we need to go through it to get to our real goal: The Qlon Cave. There's a type of mineral there that we can use to revive Jonas. However, my sister is the only one who can perform the revival ritual. She's going to bring Jonas to us in about..." Kathryn looked at her watch. "…6 hours. She can fly, believe it or not, so getting her that fast is a snap." Mindcry and Xavier nodded, uninterested, while Vapid's eyes nearly jumped out of his skull. "Whoa! Amazing! Unreal! I gotta see it!!" Xavier walked over to him, and smacked him over the head. He shook his head.

"If we all waste our time here, Jonas will rot away." Xavier stated morbidly. He began to walk in quickly after, and the others followed.

(Serial Experiments Lain – Kiri no Izigen)

As the group walked into the cave, they felt something pulling them in. They began to run down the corridor. As they ran, they were enveloped in darkness, and when they came to, a man in a white robe stood in front of them. He had streaming grey hair, and he had an evil look about him. He stared at them, and shot a blast at them. The group ducked, and noticed Nyra standing in front of them, holding up a barrier. She clicked her tongue at the mage. "Tut… Crowley should be dead."

(Serial Experiments Lain – Antidepressant)

Kathryn stared at the old man. "That's the great magician Crowley?!" She asked nervously. Nyra nodded. Vapid shook his head.

"Well, we're screwed." He shook his head again. "But it's much more fun to put up a fight!" Crowley rose into the air.

"You puny mortals think you can defeat me?! I have the power of immortality, and I have 5000 runes embedded in my body! Cower in fear at the awesome magic powers of the runes!" Crowley rose up into the air. "Blazing Camp!!" Hundreds of yellow and red lights shone throughout his body, and a thunder cloud appeared above their heads. A giant bolt struck the group. And, as if to add insult to injury, the bolt caused a flood of magma to boil over the group. That's all Mindcry could see before she blacked out. Following her were Vapid, Xavier, and Kathryn. Nyra was the only one left standing.

Crowley cackled. "Foolish girl. I am immortal! Stay down, unless you wish to die with more pain!" Nyra took out a kunai, and hurled it at Crowley. It hit him in his chest, but all the emerged from the skin was dust. Nyra knew it to be true. This was a zombified version of Crowley. There was no way for him to be alive for almost 500 years, even with 5000 runes. She knew what to do.

"Hey! Come at me, without the power of runes!" Nyra taunted happily. Crowley charged at her, as she had planned. As he got within a foot of her, Nyra raised her hand, and a white light shined. "Seal Evil!" Crowley was frozen in place. Now! "Curaga!" Nyra casted a healing spell, which restores life, on the zombie. He melted into dust. Out of the dust, black smog formed, and from that, turned into a humanoid figure. The figure had purple skin melting off of its form, a tail, and no head.

"GREETINGS. I AM BETA45, THE PROPRIETOR OF EARTH. MY VIRUSES KILL STRONG WARRIORS, AND MAKE THEM MY SLAVES. LOOK AT WHO I WHIPPED UP…" Nyra stood, on guard. She quickly casted Full-Life spells on Kathryn and the others. The group stood beside Nyra, and Mindcry apprehensively stood behind them, fearing the worst. The warrior Beta45 had promised had walked. He had black hair, wore purple armor, and carried a sword. It was Jonas. Mindcry's eyes widened and a tear streamed from her left eye.

"Jonas!" She ran towards him. However, Nyra knew something was amiss. Kathryn also felt something wrong. As Mindcry got within a few feet of Jonas, he mindlessly raised his sword. "J-Jonas..?"

Mindcry felt a searing pain going from her right breast down to the left side of her stomach. His blade was covered with blood, and the shirt Mindcry wore was now covered in it, also. Xavier immediately rushed to the bleeding girl's side. Luckily, Jonas didn't strike any major organs. Otherwise, she'd be in deep shit. He casted Curaga on her, and her wounds were patched up, though it left a scar. She silently stood up. She faced the ground, but turned towards Beta45.

"You can hurt me, and you can even take my life." She looked up at Beta45 with a look of pure hatred. "But when you hurt my friends, I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU." With that, Mindcry shined a purple light. When the light cleared, her hair was now white, and she wore a black robe. She had entered Super Mode. "Guys, I'll take care of this trash. You guys keep Jonas occupied, and don't kill him!"

(Final Fantasy X – Challenge)

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?! ALONE, NO LESS!" Beta45 whistled, and two zombified mages joined the fray, casting spells on Kathryn and Nyra. They dodged them easily enough, and went to deal with the troublesome wizards. Xavier and Vapid continued to fight Jonas, while Mindcry got ready to fight the alien.

"Acupuncture!" Mindcry floated into the air. She charged at the alien, and as she got in front of him, she formed a giant pin. She threw the needle at the alien, effectively hitting him in the 'chest,' and pinning him to a wall. After this was done, she formed a field of needles in front of her, and sent them flying at the alien. They each broke the skin with sickening bursting sounds, and disappeared. As they faded away, a gunk of what appeared to be blood spurted out of the holes. Beta45 got angry.

"Talon Stabber!" He rushed at her, and slashed at her shoulder. She got hit by it, and crashed to the ground.

Nearby, Kathryn and Nyra were having trouble against these skilled mages. One wore a white robe, one wore a black robe, both were dusty, eroded zombies, and both were casting powerful energy spells. Kathryn and Nyra looked at each other. "More powerful than we thought…" Nyra smirked morbidly to her younger sister. "Wanna unleash THAT skill?"

Kathryn smiled. "Hell yeah!" Kathryn and Nyra put their hands together and faced each other. They turned towards the mages.

"White Meteor!" A great light shined from them, and a mass of energy swooped down on the zombie mages, leaving them as nothing more than dust. Inside the dust was the herb needed to revive Jonas. Nyra picked it up, and held it carefully.

"Hmph… That bastard used my special herbs to revive the corpses!" Nyra scoffed. Kathryn shook her head.

"Well, maybe if you grew your damned herbs in a NORMAL place, such as a GARDEN, these things wouldn't happen!"

"What, and ruin the plot?"

As the VanZelta siblings were having their, err, discussion, Jonas and Xavier were fighting off Jonas, who was attacking with more ferocity than ever before.

"Downer Slash!" Jonas slashed at the Nightshadow Brothers. Each leapt to either side. Xavier scoffed. "This is bad. If we can't fight back, it's only a matter of time before he takes us down. Vapid shook his head while dodging another blow.

"Believe in Mindcry." He simply whispered. Xavier smiled.

"I suppose this is up to her, now."

As the Nightshadow brothers were dodging Jonas, Mindcry was still charging at Beta45. As she went in to attack him again, he disappeared.

"Huh?! Where did he…?" She felt a pain go through her back. Beta45 had teleported behind her. Mindcry however, did not bleed. She instead calmly rose into the air, and the whole area around her and the others became a black nothingness.

(Witch Hunter Robin – Flame)

"Now, you will feel all the pain I've felt over losing a friend to your virus! And more for forcing me and my other friends to fight him! Now! Die!" She charged at him, but as she got close, she disappeared. Beta45 searched, until he felt pain on his tail. Mindcry used a knife to hack it off. She then picked it up.

"And this is for the others you've killed!" And with that, she stabbed Beta45 in the back with his own tail, causing him to blow into dust. With that, Jonas fell to the ground, dead.

(Courtney Love – Hold On to Me)

Nyra crumpled the herb into dust. She then sprinkled it onto Jonas. Nyra then stood in front of him, and chanted a few ancient dialects. She then stood side by side by Kathryn. The two of them started what appeared to be a tribal dance. Nyra stepped right, Kathryn stepped left, and the two of them continued in this 'Opposites' pattern. Finally, then both clapped their hands, and Jonas rose into the air. Kathryn stepped back, and Nyra repeated the same ancient dialects. Finally, he gently dropped onto the ground. Mindcry ran over to him, and kneeled by him. He smiled, and opened his eyes.

"God says 'Hi.'" He smirked, and Mindcry hugged him, tearing up. "Jonas! It's you! It's really you!" Jonas held her also. "I'll never let go…" As the happy couple was having their time alone, The Nightshadows and VanZeltas stepped out of the corridor.

Xavier faced Nyra. "We cannot thank you enough. You've saved our friend, and helped us make another friend much happier. Whatever you want us to pay, we will happily pay it." Nyra closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"It makes me happy to see that happen. That's all the payment I need… Actually…" Nyra smiled sheepishly. Vapid stared.

"We'd like to join your group!" Kathryn and Nyra put their hands together and stared anime-chibi-style, complete with sparkling eyes. Vapid and Xavier sweatdropped.

"Yeah! As of now, you're part of our group! We're honored to have you as companions!" Vapid said cheerfully.

Kathryn and Nyra joined the Azure Nights… Wait! That's not right!

Outside the cave, the group got lined up. Kathryn raised her hand.

"Ready?"

(One Piece – Before Dawn)

"Go!" And the six friends ran off in a race. The group continued to run, until Jonas tripped Xavier, and this caused a chain reaction which caused the entire group to fall. After this, they all just ran freely. They were the Azure Nights, and their friendship withstood all bounds! There they went, off into the sunset.

To Be Continued….

Next Episode Preview:

Chris: We've finally taken back the story!

Tracy: Well, Kelli goes to the next town while on a walk, and ends up getting caught up fighting the bandits that attack!

Kelli: Me and Chris team up with two new faces, Amari-kun and Mel-chan, to fight these bandit bastards!

Emily: Next Episode:

Big Trouble in Queensberg

Chris: What kind of bandits are these?!

AN: Well… This chapter has been an absolute bitch to write. I've been trying to get my sleep back in order, and the only good time to write these chapters in late night. So… Anyways, I'm going to try to pump out one more chapter before school starts this Wednesday. Wish me luck!


	18. Big Trouble in Queensberg

A dark castle…

No light…

Inside, a dark force…

Yuber and Murdock stood, watching a crystal ball. Yuber held a glass of red wine.

(Suikoden III – Circle Palace)

"Hattori." Murdock called. A gruff man teleported in front of Yuber. He wore a red bandana and ratty black thief clothing. He carried a Tsumaragi Axe on his back. The man, Hattori looked at the crystal ball, and saw the visage of Chris. Hattori smiled wickedly.

"Yuber, you DO know the secret of Chris, do you not?" The thief shook his head. "My partners have had dreams…. Dreams I'm sure you'd be interested to hear about."

"What of?" Yuber asked. A complete silence. Hattori spoke. Yuber dropped his glass in shock. Murdock threw a chip to Hattori, giving him strict instructions. Hattori nodded, and saluted the woman and the still stunned Yuber. He teleported away. Yuber still shook. Murdock shook her head.

"How long do you PLAN ON shaking?" She asked. Yuber shook his head.

"It adds to the scene."

Chapter 17: Big Trouble in Queensberg

-------------------------------------------------------

(Crystal Kay - Motherland)

Chris and Yuna sat together on the couch inside the palace ballroom, which was vacant except for a few armed guards of the Denigridst ball room. Chris looked over at Yuna. "Can I show you something?" He pulled out a small red ruby from his pocket. "I've had this ruby from birth… For some reason, I feel as though my real family is inside it… But there's a foreboding presence about it. I feel something dark…" Yuna stopped him.

"Real family?" She asked quizzically. Chris nodded.

"Yeah… Me and Jen were adopted by Masanori-Sensei of the Wafurai Weapon Training Center. My naginata… Used to belong to him…. Anyways… He's gone, so now I look to this jewel for support. But there's something dark about it…" Chris finished, and Yuna looked at him.

"Chris, don't rely on the jewel… We're all here for you. Me, Emily, Zell… Look to us." She moved her face to his. "And I… I… love you…" Their lips met. They began to passionately kiss. However, as they were doing so, Nina came down in a huff.

"I've had a vision… A small town near here will be in big trouble! A town where Kelli is going for a visit, and where two more allies will be! If we don't act NOW, they'll all die!" She then noticed Chris and Yuna making out. They averted their eyes to her, and she sweatdropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile… In a small city called Queensberg inside Denigridst's jurisdiction…

(One Piece – Miss Allsunday)

A young woman sped up into a hotel parking lot on her motorcycle. The tall, purple haired, fair faced woman, in a black Harley leather jacket, a white bra underneath, ripped blue jeans, and boots stepped into the hotel. This woman, Melanie Ryders, Mel for short, flashed a credit card to the hotel manager.

"Umm… do you mind getting me a small single bed room? Nothing fancy is needed." She smiled, speaking in an Australian accent. The hotel manager nodded, and ran her credit card through the scanner. "All clear." He handed back her credit card, and her room key. "Room 1450. Do you want anyone to carry your bags?" He asked, face faulting when he saw that she only had a knapsack and a small briefcase.

"Err… Never mind…" He bowed. She tilted her head, smiling.

"Don't worry about it, mate! I do that kind of stuff all the time." She walked up to her room.

(Asian Kung-Fu Generation – Rewrite)

The next afternoon…. After the area schools let out, the athletics and activities were starting.

"Hike!" A center on the local high school football team, a team with the colors of black and white, called as he passed the ball to the quarterback. The quarterback ran with it, only to be tackled by an opposing team member. The crowd showed their disapproval with a groan. The coach called out to the quarterback. "Kotobara! Take a break! I should've never sent in a sophomore…" The coach muttered the last sentence. The quarterback walked over to the bench, tired and sweaty. He knew he wasn't getting back into the game, what with there only being thirty seconds left in the fourth quarter. His team was ahead by eighteen points. He could rest easy. He took his helmet off, revealing matted brown hair on top of a pretty boy type of face. He sat and watched as his team stalled until the horn sounded, indicating the end. He left, without staying for the after party. He took off his shoulder pads, revealing a white t-shirt, stuck his helmet through the hole inside them, and stuck the items in his bag. However, he pulled one thing out in return: A black bandanna, which he tied to his head.

As he walked down the empty sidewalk, an eerie calm made itself known to the teen. Granted, a boy wearing black football pants carrying a large gym bag doesn't exactly add to the normalcy of the situation, but it was a lot more normal than the silence. At the time, cars should've been speeding down the road. However, there was nothing….

"BOOM!" The kid turned around to see what happened. He saw a giant explosion, and heard gruff laughter from behind him. He turned around, and three gruff-looking men wearing red bandit's cloth stared him down. They pulled out axes, and charged at him, laughing.

"Ha! Try me!" The boy, Awari, challenged. He dropped his bag, and swung his fist upwards, nailing one of the bandits in the jaw. He reached into the bag, and pulled out a katana. "I'm not like those stereotypical pretty boy jocks! I know the art of strategy, and not just brute force!" He unsheathed the katana. Another of the bandits swung his axe. Awari backflipped, and stuck the bandit with his blade. The bandit fell, and he faced the final one. Awari calmly set the blade in front of his face.

"Hayabusa!" He flipped forward, and sliced down the bandit's body. The bandit fell. Awari knelt down to see if he had done too much, when a female bandit began to cast Flare on him from a distance. She was quickly picked off by Mel, who was sitting on the windowsill of the hotel room she was in, holding a smoking handgun. "Kid, get in here if you want to stop this madness from getting worse!" He nodded, and leapt into the window.

Inside the room, Mel sat on the bed. "First off, change your clothes into something not as bulky. You wear those while running and you'll be very worn out, very quickly. Awari nodded, and pulled some clothes out of the bag.

"Right. You have a good point."

He went into the bathroom, and turned the shower on. Mel sweatdropped, teeth clenched, veins bulging. She went to the door. "Hurry up! We don't have time for this!" She screamed. He opened the door slightly, and stuck his head out.

"Give me a minute!" He screamed at an equal volume tone as Mel's voice. He turned the shower off, and within a minute, was dressed. He came out in a white jersey, blue jeans, white sneakers, and the same headband he had on from before. He left everything except his katana in the bathroom.

"I'm leaving it. I have a feeling I won't be coming back."

-------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the other part of town….

"Aiyeee! You rat!" A bandit sliced Kelli's arm. She pulled her Naginata, and charged at him. "Underlash!" She slashed at his legs. He tripped, allowing her to run. However, she was confronted by more of the same gruff bandits in red cloth. She got ready to fight, until…

"Hummingbird!" Yuna bounced her ball off of two of the bandits from behind them, knocking them out.

"Red Rose Vertigo!" Nina took out her Tanto. She charged at the enemy. There was a bright flash, and the next thing Kelli and Yuna saw was a rain of rose petals over the knocked out enemies.

"Guys! You're here! Nina, did you know this would happen?" Kelli asked. Nina nodded.

"Yes. Hattori, a minion of Yuber, is having his fun by pillaging the city like an old fashioned mountain bandit. Chris is finding two other allies of ours that I sensed to be here. Let's go meet him, and then we can all travel to the town square, where Hattori is waiting for us!" They began to run down the road, knocking out any bandits who try to stop them.

"Red Rose Vertigo!"

"Redondo!" Kelli swept her naginata around in a circle, swinging it in place while running. Any adversary who got in her way was nailed by the blade.

They finally reached the corner where Chris had met with Awari and Mel. They we're confronted by a group of Yuber's Black Armor minions.

"And that proves it. Yuber is directly involved." Chris stated to himself and his partners. Awari shook his head.

"Yuber's been mentioned in the four great wars…. All of them taking place 400 years ago… or MORE! He's involved here, too?!" He questioned quizzically as he parried a soldier's attack with his katana. Mel shot at one of the bandits with her gun.

"He's been causing trouble in the north recently! He's lived this long because he has a True Rune! And he lives for chaos! It's why he actively forces wars when tensions erupt!" Mel stated. Chris wondered how she knew this.

As the group fought, the bandits began to retreat. One by one, they began to run, until finally, all were gone. Chris began to look around. Nina felt a tingle through her mind.

"EVERYONE! MOVE!" They all jumped away from the intersection, where a large lightning bolt struck. From it emerged Hattori. He said nothing, only smiled.

"Before you fight me… I must let you know. I am not here to kill you. Those weak clones you all fought were only there to lure you to me. One of you will slaughter your friends for me." Chris looked around. He turned around, and got ready to question his friends, both old and new. Hattori saw the opportunity. He flicked the chip onto Chris's neck. Inside Yuber's castle, the demon smiled.

"NOW! DEMON SPIRIT RELAR, AWAKEN!" Yuber called out.

Chris's jewel shined. He screamed out in pain, and held his head. He grew vicious black wings, purple markings on his face, and fangs. Yuna, horrified, remembered what Chris had said the day before.

_"Yeah… Me and Jen were adopted by Masanori-Sensei of the __Wafurai__Weapon__Training__Center__. My naginata… Used to belong to him…. Anyways… He's gone, so now I look to this jewel for support. But there's something dark about it…"_

Yuna realized it. The darkness was a demon power. Chris… Could he really be a demon?

To Be Continued…

----------------------

(Bana – Half Pain)

Awari: Is this still the one I'm supposed to follow?

Yuna: Chris becomes Relar, Yuber's younger brother. In reality, he IS Relar…

Nina: Yuna…

Mel: Next Chapter:

Loss

Chris: What's happening to me?!


	19. Loss

Last time…

Chris, Yuna, Nina, and Kelli joined forces with a local high school football player, Awari, and a nomadic biker, Mel, inside the small city of Queensberg. There, they met Hattori, who somehow changed Chris into a demon. Now, their friend is changing, and is ready to attack.

With this new development, can Yuna cope with the loss? Will she be able to fight her lover? Even more, will Nina be able to fight with Hattori?

(One Piece – Pirates)

Chapter 18: Loss

Chris stood. He now had long, sharp claws, purple markings on his arms and back, silver hair, and black wings. He lunged at Yuna. She sidestepped, shaking. This couldn't be Chris. Yuna sensed his mind. She heard Yuber's voice, dictating messages to the boy.

"Relar is your name. I am your brother, Yuber. You've been my brother this whole time… You've just been dormant. Attack those humans, and wipe them out! Especially that blonde girl in white!" Yuna shivered as he said the last sentence. The blonde girl in white was her. She barely had time to comprehend what was going on before Chris lunged at her again, this time nicking her jacket, and leaving a huge scrape on her arm, which began to burn. Chris, who I will refer to as Relar, turned around.

"How do you like my acidic claws?" Yuna casted Esuna on her arm, and took out her ball.

"Forty Beats!" She began to bounce the ball a good forty times off of Relar's chest. On the fortieth time, he grabbed the ball, and stuck his claws into it, effectively popping it. Yuna scoffed, and her heart skipped a beat. Even more so when she heard footsteps from the tight road on her right side.

"Yuna!" Drew appeared in the corridor beside her. "Catch! I knew something like this would come in handy!" He through a larger ball at her, this one having spikes protruding from the outside of it.

"Drew, I thought Yuber had you under his control!" Yuna yelled. Drew shook his head.

"He let me out… I don't know why, but he did."

It was at this point that Relar heard another command from Yuber. "This is all part of my plan! Kill him!" Relar lunged towards Drew, who, taken by surprise, could barely take out his gun before….

All was silent. The sound of blood splashing the wet pavement permeated the area.

Relar had his claw through Drew's chest. The boy coughed up blood, and was thrown across the street, where he was barely caught by Awari. Awari laid him down.

Back at the castle, Yuber smiled. All was going according to his plan. He would have Chris kill Drew, and in cold blood, Yuna would kill him. Then, Hattori could kill all the major players in the resistance off.

Kelli cupped her hands to her mouth in horror. Nina looked away in disgust. Awari bowed his head, and Mel stared at the dying kid. Yuna shook her head, and turned to Relar. Hattori stood, smiling.

"You BASTARD!" She charged at him, and swiftly punched him in the face. She then held out her hands.

"Stopga!" She froze him in place, and ran over to Drew. She bent over his body. "Drew…" He smiled, and coughed again, letting a slight trickle of blood drip out of his mouth.

"Yuna… I'm going to die... This is finally it…" He looked over at Awari. "Hey… come here…" Awari walked over. "You… I need you to do a dying man a final wish… I can sense it… You were born under the same star as me… I need you to replace me… This is sudden, and I'll understand if you can't-" Awari shook his head, stopping Drew.

"I'll do it… You don't need to tell anything more. You seem like a great guy… I'll be honored to do this for you."

Drew's Tentai Star was transferred to Awari

Awari joined the 108 Stars of Destiny!

"Before I go.. I want one more thing… Kelli?" She walked over.

"Yeah…?" Tears forming in her eyes.

(Cowboy Bebop – Call Me Call me)

"I want you to sing a song for me. You had the prettiest voice… The voice and the singer were things I always loved… These times with you, and Nina… and Chris and Yuna… have been the best…"

Kelli sang a silent tune to Drew. He smiled, and took a final breath. He died, smiling. Tears were running out of Kelli's eyes, and Yuna was close to it. Nina's eyes were trickling, and Mel had a tissue to dry up the tears. Awari was also crying, and was not afraid to show it. A laugh broke the moment.

"This is brilliant! A perfect prelude to all of your deaths!" Hattori laughed. Nina shook her head, and stepped up.

(One Piece – Gold and Oden)

"You think this is funny?! Someone just died, and you're laughing. Unforgivable!" Nina pulled out her Tanto. Hattori began to pull his axe out, until it was batted away by Awari's katana. Awari was standing behind him, face filled with rage. Hattori glanced over at his axe, which was over on the ground about ten feet away.

"You're the lowest scum of the earth." Awari bluntly stated. He held his katana in front of him. "Hell is not good enough for you!" He stabbed Hattori in the arm. The thief panicked, and began to run towards his axe. That is, until Mel shot him in the leg with her pistol.

She stood up, and walked towards Hattori. "You take please in another's pain. How does it feel to be on the flip side?" She shot him in the arm, and he began to run again, this time being hit in his right arm by Kelli's Naginata.

"Do you KNOW how it feels to have someone tell you they loved you, right as they were dying!? I've been told that three times! Once by each of my parents, and now by a friend… I don't want anybody else going through that type of pain, and with you around, people will still go through it!" She stabbed him in the torso. He ran again, and was confronted by Yuna, who swiftly punched him in the chest.

"You know… I've met people like you… Nasty people, who let out chuckles at death scenes. I've learned to shake it off. But now… you've caused my two best friends to fight each other… One has died. You're the one person I cannot forgive!!" She took a dagger from her belt.

She got ready to stab him, until she heard Drew's voice from a few years back.

_Violence won't solve anything… _

She stopped, and looked at the thief.

"Get out of here."

Without a second thought, Hattori ran, and Relar followed. Yuna would get Chris back someday… For now…

"We have to tend to the body… There's a small graveyard on the edge of town…" Awari said. As he picked up Drew, he wondered, _Will I one day end up like this…?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the rest of the group buried their fallen comrade, Yuna carved out a tombstone from a large rock they found nearby. When the warrior was buried… The tombstone was placed.

Drew Dawson

14 Years Old

"Violence Is Never the Answer"

Yuna was the last to leave the graveyard. As she walked away, she turned around.

"Goodbye… Drew."

To Be Continued…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna: Chris and Drew are gone. It's up to me to lead the group.

Emily: I'll help you all I ca- Who the hell is that…? …!!!!! Gary!

Gary: This is where the monkey house has moved to… Denigridst Castle, eh?

Tracy: Ye- HEY!

Gary: Ha ha ha.

Tracy: Arrogant bastard…

Mel: While he's here for a visit, we're attacked by the Dragoon Fleet, led by Capricorn! Gary comes to battle with us. He's very powerful…

Gary: Damn right.

Mel: ….But will his power be enough to hold off a 20,000-strong army?

Awari: Next Episode:

Falling Heart! Emily and Gary versus Capricorn!

Emily: This time, it's personal.


End file.
